A Snake's Charm
by Numanife
Summary: Please kill me. It's my first year at Hogwarts and this second year named Draco Malfoy expects me to do what he wants! So, I broke his nose and yelled at him in public. It's kind of funny, really. DracoOC
1. Trains and Tempers

**A Snake's Charm**

**Trains and Tempers**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

** I'm giving Harry Potter a shot. This story's for Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

I began to walk around, looking for platform nine and three quarters. This is crazy, there is no nine and 3 quarters. Just nine and ten. I kept walking for about ten minutes until I felt myself slam into a boy with short brown hair and is pretty chubby. I tryed not to laugh as he smiled at me. I know how rude that is. Pushing my creme brown hair behind my ears, I choked out, "Excuse me, but do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?"

"Oh, yes, I'm going there," what luck, "I'll take you there."

"Thank you," I forced a smile.

"I'm Gregory Goyle, by the way," I bit my lip as we walked, resisting my strong urge to laugh. "I'm a second year at hogwarts"

"Arminel Alysia" I answered softly. "First year"

"Man in war of noble kind," He translated my name, "pretty" Not true. I hate my name. I'm not noble, noir strong enough to think of war. "Crabbe, hey!" I heard Goyle call beside me. I looked over at Crabbe to see a very chubby short boy with short brown hair.

"Who'se she?" Crabbe asked.

"Arminel Alysia, I think Draco may like her. She's nice too" He smiled. I looked at Crabbe.

"My name's Vincent Crabbe, Second year in Hogwarts" He smiled as I shook his hand with a smirk.

"Who'se Draco?" I turned to Goyle as we boarded the train. Before he could answer, we went into a cart. There sat a beautiful boy with blonde hair that was slicked back.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Who'se she?" The boy asked with total confindence.

"Arminel Alysia" I told him myself, tired of being answered by others. "This is my first year at Hogwarts, Goyle showed me to the train."

"Malfoy," I looked at me, "Draco Malfoy" Wow, James Bond much. I guess they wouldn't know James Bond, considering. "What do your parents do for a living, do they work with the ministry?" Oh no, I know his type. He's a mud-blood hater. I can't say I'm a mud-blood. I might not find ANY friends...

"They're artists" I spoke quickly. Whihc is true, they're artists. Just not magical ones.

"Oh, my dad works with the Ministry of Magic" Can I punch him? His stentch of cockyness is choking me.

"Cool," I mutter. The train began to move, starterling me slightly. I heard a slight knock, so I quickly turned to the stood a boy with short brown hair and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Malfoy"

"Potter" I felt so weird being stuck between the two obvious rivals. A girl came up beside the Potter boy, sneering at Draco.

"What are you sneering at, filthy mud-blood" I felt my blood boil as I saw a glint of hurt the girl's eyes. I couldmn't control my foul temper, so I socked him in the face so hard it bruised my hand.

"Listen here, stupid boy, there's nothing wrong with having muggle parents! If you think they're so bad then why don't you go to the ministery and complain to 'daddy'!" I heaved heavy breathes and looked at the frightened boy, realizing I had lost it. "D-Draco I'm sorry, I just have some anger issues. I... I didn't mean to hit you" I looked down. To be honest, I was scared. I didn't know what he could do, or what spells he knows. I didn't want to be shunned at school.

I turned to the girl and smiled politely, motioning her to go as Draco got off the ground. I turned back to him and noticed that his nose was swelling. My eyes widened and I ran to get some ice.

When I got back, Crabbe and Goyle were talking to him as he held a issue to his nose. I sat beside him and pressed the ice to his nose. He looked at me as he groaned.

"I'm sorry Draco, I really am" I said quietly. Of course, I wasn't, but hey I don't want to be hated by everyone. Who does? But if one more word like mud-blood comes out of his mouth and I'll risk it. My mom taught me about second chances. I felt my hand start to sting.

"Whatever, don't do it again," Goyle must have cooled him off for more. Well, my mom taught me about this, and snapping his nose in place WILL cause him pain. Maybe I should 'help' him.

"Okay, I'm going to fix you nose, but it will hurt," I told him, putting the ice pack down. I put my hand on his nose and cracked it right in to place, trying not to smile at his girlish scream. Music to my ears~!

---

We got to Hogwarts, where Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe left me to a big giant man. I tryed not to scream, but holy cow he's huge...

We went onto boats to a huge castle like place. It was HUGE! I almost fainted.

I met Colin Creevey, who made me feel like murdering someone. Sure, he was adorable, but MAN HE WAS ANNOYING! He really is a sweety though. I might do just fine without Draco...

---

Oh, my, god... Stress much? They're doing this weird sorting hat cerimony. Colin got in Gryffindor, now it's my turn. Sitting up, I unconfortably looked around. I could see the girl and Potter sitting near Colin. The hat was placed on my head as I saw Draco. Man, he's pretty from this angle. I looked up as it began to speak.

_"My, my, aren't we a free spirit," _A fairly creepy voice asked me, _"So, should you be a Slytherin... Or Gryffindor?" _I gulped, feeling myself being search of my experiences. _"Alright... You're a Slytherin!"_ Though it seemed okay, I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing...

Hopping off the stool, I walked beside Goyle, but got pulled down beside Draco instead. I glared at him, "I can choose where I can sit by myself, thanks"

"Do you really want to be a social outcast?" He spat back.

"Get lost"

"Make me" He took a bite of food, and I felt my temper getting to me.

"I'll break your nose again!" I spat rather loudly.

"Go ahead and try!" We stood up and glared at eachother.

"I'm not hungry anymore" I spat and sat down to talk to the man beside me. His name was Marcus Flint. He was, honestly, sort of awkward. His hand shake was strong, and it hurt my fingers but he was kind of nice. He was obviously flirting with me though. Apparently he liked the way I stood up to Draco. I'm glad someone here talks some sense


	2. Quidditch, Bones, and Mudblood Friends

**A Snake's Charm**

**Quidditch, Bones, and Mud-blood Friends**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**Okay here's the second one~!**

* * *

This was my first day at Hogwarts and so far I got detention for talking back (even though I was only proving a point), fell down a few flights of steps, got freaked out by a dead chick in an unused bathroom (apparently she died there) and got hit in the back with a bludger. That's about where I am now, and man does that HURT!

It was after classes ended, I began to walk through the quidditch feild, hoping to dodge people practicing for this weekends try outs.

I jogged until I was roughly hit in the back, sending me to the ground in pure pain. I heard the familiar voice of Marcus Flint running towards me as I lay, shocked, on the grass.

Flint grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me to my feet, "Are you okay?" He seemed to be snickering like a boy watching 'The World's Funniest Home Videos'.

"I'm alright," I said, thinking to myself about how handy it was that Flint was around. Oh, right, Flint's captain of the quittich team, so of course he's here...

"If you can take a hit like that, you should try out as a beater," He smirked, showing his rather horse like teeth.

"I'm a first year, I'd never make it," I smirked back, sheepishly shoving my hands into my pockets. He patted my back so hard I think my whole back was black and blue.

"Yeah, and your friend _happens _to be the captain of said team. I'd say you have a pretty fair chance" So Flint is willing to cheat and put my on the team. Well, that's not cool, but quidditch sounds fun and I'm pretty handy on a broom. I practiced all summer.

"I'll think about it," I smiled. That's when I heard the platinum blond boy call out to Flint.

"Flint, quit flirting with that thing and get over here!" I scowled at Drace, debating whether or not I should smash his head in with a bludger. Well, it _sounds_ like fun.

Smirking, I grabbed Flint's broom and flew over to a kid practicing to be a beater and took his bat.

"What are you doing?" Draco called, still sneering.

I gave him a wide grin, "Hey Draco!" I time it just right, "Think fast!" I smashed that buldger right into his stomach, knocking him to the ground. "Your not a very fast thinker, are you?" I dropped down beside him, leaning over to get a good look. "On I'm sorry! I forgot you dont think at all!"

"I think you broke my bloody rib!" Draco shouted in my face.

"Oh, quit whining," I pulled Draco up and put my arm around his waist, "Come on, I'll help you to the nurse"

He pretty much whined the rest of the way there... Stupid baby...

---

Today was the quidditch try outs and I still hadn't decided if I was going. Apparently, Flint decided for me...

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up and get ready!" Flint stood over me, "Tryouts start it an hour!" He harshly dropped a pile of supplies on my stomach and crossed his arms.

Groaning, I looked at Flint, "Dude, I'm tired. Five more minutes!"

He punched my arm REALLY hard, still playfully smirking, "No, now!" Ouch!

"Alright, just GET OUT! Jeez, that hurts man!" I shoved him out the door. Jeez... men... I wish I had some girlfriends, I thought to myself, pulling on the outfit, guys are nice adn all but I need some girl talk. Not just quidditch...

---

I man it to breakfast, where Draco was talking about the two broken ribs I graciously gave him the other day. I sat beside him, giving Crabbe and Goyle a smile, and started eating. Then, I bluntly ask, "How's the ribs?" Well, I don't was him to think I was worrying about HIM, so I'll worry about his ribs.

"It's better" He responded rather rudely. I looked at him, noticing a boy sit beside him. I knew him as Blaise Zabini. I heard Draco talk about him once or twice.

"You must be Arminel Alysia," He stated smugly, "Draco told me about the incident."

"Yeah," my eyes flickered over the Draco, then back to Blaise, "though I wouldn't call it a 'incident', it makes me sound clumsy. I prefer 'stunt'"

"So it was on purpose?" He looked at Draco, who was glaring at me.

"Who could slam a bludger hard a guy's stomach hard enough to break bones on accident?" I smirked, pushing my creme bangs back, only for them to fall in my face again.

"Yeah, I let he---" I stomped on Draco's foot as he began to lie to look cool. "I let her help me to the nurse" he muttered. I smiled at Blaise as Draco left to speak with Flint. I scooted over to Blaise and leaned in.

"Is that all he said about me?" I whispered.

"He spoke about you a lot," Blaise slightly smirked.

"Really?" I looked at him as he chuckled.

"Yes, he referred to you as 'Army' quite a few times too"

"Oh, he's REALLY creative," I rolled my eyes, "What else did he say?" I could tell Blaise was the keep to himself type. He only talks back when I ask.

"Well, do you want the good or bad things?"

I was stunned at first, then quickly responded, "He said something good about me?"

"He said you had a good arm, and aim"

"Well, that's a start, I guess" I muttered, then was dragged out by my big brute of a friend, Flint. Oh joy, try out time! This is going to suck... badly...

---

When we got there, we were separated into two groups. We were playing a small game of quidditch without a seeker because Draco already bought his way into that spot. First team to fifteen points wins.

Flint passed me a bat, making me smirk evilly. I felt an adrenaline rush run through me as I flew into the air. Flint started the game, making me follow a bludger. My eyes skimmed over the field, hitting kids with bludgers occasionally when they got too close to the goal. By now, both teams had 14 points and were battling it out for the final point. I saw a girl heading towards the goal with the quaffle, making me cringe. I headed towards a bludger and hit it with immense strength toward her. Yeah, this is why I have no girl friends... She fell to the floor, making me smirk and flash my victory peace sign to Draco and Flint. The final point went to to my team, making my smile grow. That's about the time I realized how far up I was....

Panicking, I tried to go back to the ground, but no prevail. It moved on it's own, forcing me off it. The wind pushed past me as I yelled random words. I shut my eyes and prepared for impact but it never came. Instead, I was caught into large arms.

"You can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

I looked up to see the smug grin on Flint's face. I rolled my eyes, "Be careful, your face might stay like that" I got up and looked at my (now broken) broom. "Fun, fun, fun!" I spat sarcastically.

Draco laughed behind me, "Serves you right!" I began to debate whether I was going to break his nose again or not. Stupid wuss...

I started to walk off when I heard Draco speak to someone behind me.

"Well, if it isn't Potter, weaslebe, and the mud-blood!"

I turned right around and grabbed Draco by his shirt, slamming my fist into fist nose. Crap, his nose! Crap, my cover!

"Oh I'm sorry Draco!" I put my han on his nose, "Here, let me fix it!"

"Your mood swings are giving me whip lash," he sounded nasally. I giggled.

"Alright, ths will hurt" thankfully. I snapped his nose in place, smiling at his screams of pain. I looked at the girl, "Sorry about Draco. Apparently, he's incapable of having a civilized conversation!" She giggled.

"Hermione Granger" She smiled.

"Arminel Alysia" I smirked.

"Come on Army, we don't have time for these losers," Draco brushed himself off and fixed his robe.

"Bite me! I can talk to whomever I choose!" I stuck my tongue out and hooked arms with Hermione, strolling past Potter and his friend.

Was he angry? Oh, I felt a disturbance in the force... Whatever, I need some girl time!


	3. She Needs Me

**A Snake's Charm**

**She Needs Me**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**YAY THIRD ONE~! Here's the third one! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! Yes, Goyle and Crabbe are a little smarter then usual but Goyle was only nice because he thought she was cute! This chapter was to show that Arminell is really emotionally unstable, no matter how strong she is.**

* * *

One thing I had to think about lately is my sister, the one I had left at home because she believed leaving home would make mother lonely. Amaya, my twin, had been convinced mother would be nothing without us. We both weren't worried about father. Though he works a lot, when he's home he's a total goof. He's not home often, that's what worries Amaya the most.

Our mother convinced her to go, though, and she's on her way now. Hagrid's picking her up. I'm afraid she won't be in Slytherin. She's too.... Amaya..... She's caring and sweet. She's not the Slytherin type. She's a HORRIBLE lair.

What will everyone treat her like. Oh, dear, we are in trouble.

I sat down next to Draco, letting out a huge sigh. "What's the matter?" He asked, watching as I put my face in my hands .

"Tired, and stressed" I muttered, "Thank god it's the weekend"

"If your tired, go to sleep" Draco stubbornly spat. I glared at him, "Fine, what are you stressed about?" He sighed in defeat.

"My sister's coming to Hogwarts," I put my head back down.

"Do you not like your sister?" He looked at me, only slightly caring.

"I love my sister. I'm worried because she's shy. She's not going to be a Slytherin. Draco, promise you'll be nice to her!" I looked at him.

He just glanced back for a moment, then closed his eyes, "Alright"

I smiled, then froze. "Draco, you haven't yelled at me yet. Are you okay?" I put my hand to forehead.

He shoved my hand away, "I'm fine! I can care about my friends too, you know"

I smirked and poked his belly, "You're just a big softie, aren't you"

He looked away and got up, "This is ridiculous, I'm leaving!" I grabbed his shirt.

"Aw, Draco, please stay. I want you to help me help Amaya" He sighed in yet another defeat and looked at me.

"Well, when is she going to get here?"

"I have to get her from Dumbledore's office," I looked at my watch, "Right now" He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go" I got up and started skipping down the hall singing 'We're off to see the wizard' while Draco yelled at me, trying to get me to stop.

We were almost there when I blurted out, "Do you like music?"

He looked at me and spat quietly, "I sing from time to time"

I smirked, "Hey Draco.... Can you sing for her? PLEASE!" I begged playfully. He sneered.

"No" We continued to argue until we got there. Stepping onto the moving stairs, we spat unhealthily at each other. Before we knew it, Dumbledore was in front of us, clapping his hands for our attention. I looked at Dumbledore, and slapped Draco, then smiled and (I couldn't help myself) said, "Here is my sister"

"Yes" I looked past to see Amaya.

"Good that is" I turned to Draco. "Draco, Amaya. Amaya, Draco" He looked at her. Amaya's hair was always brighter than mine, putting it into the blond category, and had the most unusual color of eyes, violet. They were deep and meaning full, while my green eyes were strict and secure. Amaya was always more open than I was, which I was okay with. I never had a problem with my sister, because I love her. She was pretty and naive, which made her cuter. I played the role of her big brother because that's what she needed. She needed a big brother to protect her from the harsh world.

"Hard to believe she's related you" He eyes me like I was one of his guy friends. I shoved his arm.

"Yeah, I know, get lost" Amaya sat on a stool and Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head.

_'Another Alysia? At least this one's mind is straight forward, instead of her jumbled up sibling. Shy and sweet, your stronger than your sister. Emotionally, that is. Your brave yet naive, with a strong sense of justice. Alright, your a GRYFFINDOR'_

I felt the urge to cry. I wanted her to be with me, not Gryffindors. I took a deep breathe as McGonagall entered the room to take her to the Gryffindor common room. She smiled, "It's okay, sis, I'll be alright" with that, she left.

Draco put his hand on my shoulder, "She'll be okay. She's in good hands" I looked up at him and smiled. We walked out and to the Slytherin common room. I sucked in a big gasp of air and let it out slowly. Draco was sitting beside me as we looked into the fire.

"Hey Draco" I choked out of the silence.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

I kept my eyes on the fire, "Thanks" He smirked slightly and patted my head.

"Don't let Flint catch you being all serious. He'll beat it out of you" I laughed softly.

"I guess he would. Well, I'm going to bed" I got up poked his stomach, "Good night, softie"

With that I went upstairs to think and sleep. All I did was think though. I thought back to when me and Amaya were about 5 years old.

_"Arminell? What's wrong" Amaya asked me quietly, slightly tugging on the cute bow that I'd never pull off. I wipped off my face._

_"I hate Tim. He keeps picking on me and calling me the little boy from down the lane" She giggled and helped me up._

_"He doesn't matter. Tim doesn't deserve to talk to you. You're too awesome for him" Her words were delicate, but true. Amaya always knows how to cheer me up.'_

_I wipped off my shorts and tugged down my T-shirt. "Your right Amaya! In fact, I'm going to go teach him a lesson!" She stopped._

_"You shouldn't hurt him, sis. It's not very nice" I scoffed and held a thumbs up._

_"No one hurts your big sis and gets away with it!" She smiled proudly as I ran to beat the crud out of him._

See, Amaya needs her big sis. She needs me, I know it.

_"Amaya, your dress is all dirty" I stopped as she got off the ground._

_"I'm alright sis" She smiled. No, she's bleeding._

_"No your not, your hurt! Who did this to you?" I asked firmly, feeling tears wheal up in my eyes._

_"I just tripped" _

_"Who tripped you?" I spat angrily. _

_"D-Duncan" She looked down. I clenched my teeth together and ran off to knock Duncan into the lake and pound him. Stupid boys, he knows that I'd kill him for hurting my sister. She needs me here_

Amaya would be picked on constantly without me. She wouldn't be able to go outside without getting hurt. That's why I'm here. That's why I'll always be here. I love her. I love my sister more than anything in this world.


	4. Love and Control

**A Snake's Charm**

**Love and Control  
**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat)**

**One word: Dreams  
**

**---**

_"Modern man likes to pretend that his thinking is wide-awake. But his wide-awake thinking has led us into the mazes of a nightmare in which torture chambers are endlessly repeated in the mirrors of reason" ~ Octavia Paz (Mexan Poet, Writer, and Diplomat)  
_

**

* * *

**I woke up to the sound of Flint and Adrian, having the time of their lives downstairs. The music on the radio was blasted, drinks were everywhere, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say Flint was hammered. No, Flint's ALWAYS like that. I got up, stumbling down the cool steps to shout in their faces. When I got down there, though, I saw Pansy shirtless, running around a table. Slightly desturbed, I approached the only one in the room with common sense; Blaise Zabini. Even he looked a little tipsy, but not in a drunk way. Like, he was feeling guilt.

"Blaise?" I asked behind him, making him jump a little. "Blaise what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later" I nodded. It probably had to do with the girl he was helping Adrian with. Her name's Holly Woodland. Nice girl, cool style.

"FLINT" I shouted as loud as I could, " FLINT, YOU NASTY PERVERT. YOU BETTER COOL OFF BEFORE I STICK YOU IN THE BLOODY FREEZER!" He stopped, looking mildly frightened, then turned off the music and muttered something like 'party pooper'. Very mature, Flint, very mature.

"Normally, I would join you, but the idea of you not waking me for it and a broad shirtless on a table may have to do with my grumpy start," I said, in a very civilized tone. "Where's Draco?"

Flint froze over, looking at Blaise and Adrian. "Um, he's...uh"

"He's snogging a girl in our dorm" Adrian said in a low voice. I felt a twist in my stomach.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll go without him. See you" With that, I began to walk out of the room to go see my sister. It's not like I needed him there but the company would have been nice. Well, I need to explain some things to her any way. Not something I could explain in front of Draco.

I just stumbled into the courtyard when I saw a group of boys crowded around her, darkly chuckling. Her pale cheeks were tinted pink, continuing to get darker when they spoke. She almost said something back before I slugged one in the face. I growled lowly, "Get out of here"

With that, the cowards ran, hoping that I didn't slash off their pride. I turned to Amaya, "You alright ?"

"Always there to save the day," She innocently chuckled as I smiled with pride.

"Yes sir, that's what older siblings do! They look out for their baby girl!" I hugged her. She smiled softly. "Listen, Amaya" I started, sitting her down on a nearby bench., "Let's not tell anyone about the mud-blood part, alright. When they bring up your blood, make no comment" She nodded.

"Hey sis," I looked at her, "I'm glad to see your opening up" I froze. Opening up? What is this girl talking about? "To Draco, I mean. I've never seen you smile to someone other then me in a long time" I began to feel weird now. "I'm glad you finally found a boy to like"

"Amaya, you crazy" I nervously laughed, "There's no way I'd ever like Draco" I smiled at her, "Nobody will take me from you, Mm'kay?"

"Okay" She smiled at me. She must be relieved. She thought Draco was taking me away from her. She wiped a tear that started to fall from my eye.

At that moment, the atmostfere got darker. A spell was fired, knocking me back off the bench. The man who cast it grabbed Amaya by the neck. On reflex, I got up to protect her, but was stopped by a larger man. Tears dripped from my face as I shouted her name.

"Amaya!" I yelled, but but breathe was running short. She smiled at me as the man started dragging her away. Not a single tear fell, nor did fear flash her face.

"I'll be okay, sis"

I continued to scream and shout, tears spilled over and my throat because dry. The man hit me, telling me to shut up, but I wouldn't. "NO! NO, SHE NEEDS ME! LET GO!" I struggled, but his grip grew tighter. I shouted, but no matter how loud, no one heard me. No one came out to see what was happening, or to help. Like I was isolated. I quickly ran out of breathe, but kept yelling until everything went black and a green skull flashed in front of me, a snake began to slither through it. Then, an ugly man flashed before, bald and noseless, boney with a disgusting smile.

I sat up straight and screamed. Looking around, I realized I was still in bed, and that it was only four in the morning. The girls got up and looked at me. Flint, Blaise, and Draco ran in and turned on the light. I wanted to say something, but I was at a loss of words. I just sat there, sobbing and sweating. Draco sat beside and wrapped his arms around me. Blaise stroked my arm softly, and Flin sat by my legs, patting them harshly, but I could tell he was trying to be gentle.I shoved my face into Draco's chest and muttered to myself,

"I just don't understand"

Blaise leaned on my back as Draco leaned forward. As I kept my knees up, Flint set his head on my knees. They went to get up when I softly begged, "Please, don't leave me"

Draco turned around and Flint lifted me off the bed and carried me to their dorm, where Adrian was looking at us with a bewildered look. Draco and Blaise pushed the beds together and laid me down in the middle, putting themselves on opposite sides of me. Flint and Adrian were sleeping on the ends. I drifted into an unwilling slumber once more.


	5. Need and Want

**A Snake's Charm**

**Need and Want**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**Arminell's real feelings for her sister. How she really feels about Amaya.**

**This chapter goes deep into explaining why Arminell tries to make herself believe Amaya needs her. I figured you deserved an explanation.**

**Slowly and painfully, I'm nearing Draco and Arminell's get together. She's not even close, though. She still has many challenges to face. So don't expect it soon~! I don't want you getting your hopes up.**

**---**

**In some families, please is described as a magic word. In our house, however, it was sorry **_**~ Margaret Laurence**_

* * *

It had been a week since that nightmare. I kept my sister beside me whenever I could, and when I couldn't, someone else was with her. Someone I knew would protect her. Like Flint. He's a close friend, very protective. As long as he doesn't pat her back, I'm alright. She told me I was being a little irrational but I think that's insane. I don't want her to go. I love her, she needs me to be with her.

Now, I'm holding her hand, stepping down the long hallway. We turned the corner and heard a deep voice clear his throat. I turned to see Snape. He motioned me to him. Amaya pushed me towards him and sat down on the nearest bench.

"Yes, professor?"

"Miss Alysia, you need to come with me," he turned after I nodded and followed.

Am I in trouble? What did I do? I can't recall misbehaving lately. I've been much too busy...

When we entered the potions room, Flint was sitting in a chair, Draco was pacing, and Blaise was casually leaning against the wall. I looked around and also noticed Dumbledore seated at Snape's desk. Bitting my lip, I dared to speak up, "What's this about?"

"Arminell, we need to talk to you about Amaya" Flint stood up. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What about her?" I felt wary about what was going to happen.

"You're too attached" Draco tried to sound controlled but failed miserably, because his voice was shaking.

"What do you mean?" Panic rising, I stepped back.

"This about it Arminell!" He turned around and shouted, "She's mature! She's understanding, unlike you! She doesn't need you! She never has! What you're doing is ridiculous!"

Tears began to swell up as I shook my head, "No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! You won't let her do anything she wants to do! She's a human being, not a stray animal you picked up off the street!"

By now, I was shaking. It's not fair. She does need me, she does. She told me...

_Amaya sat beside me as I sobbed. _

_"It's alright, sis" she patted my back, "Mom's just having a rough time, is all. She didn't mean to yell at you" I looked at her._

_"She doesn't care" I spat coldly, between unwilling._

_"Don't be mad, sis. I need you to be calm and stay here," I shook my head. _

_"I'm running away!" I got up and ran off, taking myself to wherever I ran to. _

_---_

_It had been two weeks on surviving on scraps from kind people. I'm cold and hungry, tired and lonely. I miss Amaya. I feel horrible for leaving her, but I hate home. I hate mom. She doesn't care about me. Just her precious Amaya. Her precious darling. Her baby girl... _

_Amaya took every once of love from mother. I didn't have anything. Father is always away on business, and when he's home he doesn't have time to play. It's all Amaya's fault... It's all her fault...._

_Eating a piece of hamburger a nice stranger gave me, I heard screaming and crying. I turned around to see Amaya running towards me, a big smile on her face. She hugged me and mother came up, tears dripping from her green eyes. Tears stung mine as well._

_"I'm sorry" I sobbed out onto Amaya's slim shoulder._

_"Don't leave again sis. We need you. I need you. I need you to protect me, to save me" _

"YOU'RE LYING! SHE SAID SO! SHE NEEDS ME"

"YOU NEED HER MORE THAN SHE NEEDS YOU" That did it. It snapped something in me.

I tackled Draco to the ground, pounding on his face. I continued until Blaise and Flint pulled me back.

"Calm down!" Blaise yellled, agitated to no end.

What hurt the most was that I knew he was right. I know that Amaya is smart and mature, she never cries. Why can't he understand that I don't WANT to grabbed my wrist and made me face him.

"Why don't you understand us!" I dropped my knees and cried out loudly.

"I know! Why don't you leave me alone! Why can't you guys understand that I know she could live perfectly fine without me! All this time, she's been mommy's perfect girl! All I've ever been is daddy's pretend boy! The closest he could get to one! She's amazing and all I can do is hit a stupid ball! All I can do is cry!" Flint let go, letting me curl into a sobbing ball, muttering 'I know' over and over.

"Hey, Army, stop crying... Please," Flint bent down in front of me. Draco walked over and sat down beside me, placing an arm around my waste.

"I understand. Come on, get up Army" Draco pulled me up, but I unconsciously hugged him, burring my head into his shoulder. He patted my head, letting me sob.

I had pretty much forgot about Dumbledore and Snape. Now, though, I'm beginning to wonder why they're here.


	6. Parseltongue, mudblood, and letter

**A Snake's Charm**

**Parseltongue, mud-blood, and the letter**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**WHOOO!! This is OFFICIALLY my most popular story :D PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY~!**

---

Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look that becomes habit _~ Peter Ustinov_

_

* * *

_

I turned to Dumbledore, wiping my face off. "What do _you_ need?" Dumbledore motioned me over.

Stumbling a bit, I wandered towards him. "I got news this morning, I need to let you know. Also, I've discovered something that I may have skimmed over when I read about you and your sister."

I looked at him, then at the boys. "What's that?"

"Well, it's not something I, myself, am completely sure of. Your sister... She's part were-cat, isn't she?" I nodded.

"Interesting, considering your blood. It's quite uncommon.."

"What's uncommon about being a pureblood?" Draco demanded, pulling himself beside me. I looked up at him, giving a soft look.

"Draco, maybe you, Blaise, and Flint should go..." I let out, pushing him a little.

"No, I'm staying here!" He growled.

"Don't be a brat!" I shouted.

"You don't know?" A dark voice called behind us. My jaw began to shake.

"Severus Snape! Don't you dare!" Tears began to stream. He gave a threatening look, then opened his mouth a let out calmly,

"Miss Alysia is muggle born..." His eyes pierced through me. My stomach twisted violently.

"I hate you!" I spat through sobs, keeping my ground. I refuse to run any more. I refuse.

"You're a...." Draco paused, looking at me. I pushed his arm off me and slightly backed up.

"Mud-blood" I spat at him. Just then, before they could respond, a pure black owl with piercing yellow eyes came in and landed on the desk in front of me. Snatching it up, I tugged open the seal and began to read out loud.

_"Dear Arminell,_

_How's school? I hope you're well. Listen, I have something important to tell you... You see.... Yesterday, your father was coming home from work and got into a car wreck. He's not going to make it. I know how much he means to you, so I've decided to give you all his belongings, for they're not mine to take. Perhaps, now would be a good time to tell you. Baby, there's a reason you're a witch, and it isn't on chance. I'll tell you when you get here. Please, pack some clothes and visit me this weekend. Feel free to bring any friends, too. I know it's hard for you to get along with me. I'm sorry, hunny, I really am._

_~With every ounce of love in my body~_

_~Linnie Especto~_

Everything I knew, all the things I was taught, came crashing down on me. I began to lose self-control. My body began to tense up, making me drop to my knees. I couldn't hear a thing, all I saw was black and white. My sight began to get hazey.

_"Daddy, wait up!" the tears streamed down my face._

_"Oh, baby, stop crying. I'll be back in a few hours! After that, I'll teach you about American football, and baseball. How's that sound pumpkin?" I closed my mouth until my small lips formed a tight line. I nodded my head warily. He smiled at me, patting my head softly. "That's my girl"_

_"I'll wait right here for you," I gave him a cheeky grin._

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes sir, I promise!" I took his pinky and shook his big hand._

"I'll wait" I choked out. Flint ran beside me and helped me up.

"I'll go with you, Arminell," I looked at Flint from behind my large tears dropping down my face.

"Me too" Blaise smiled slightly. I looked at Draco, who looked extremely hesitant.

"Come on Draco" Flint growled, "She's your best friend. Fine, if you really don't want to go, I can see how good a friend you are"

Blaise took my hand and stroked it, then went over to Draco and began to talk to him. I could hear only part of it.

"So she's a mud-blood. She's been a mud-blood since you met her, why should that stop you now?" That's all I heard. Flint and I stepped out to get packed. Tomorrow is Friday, after all.

---

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch, silently staring into the fire. I heard about the incident in the hallway, but I didn't see it. Apparently, Mrs. Norris was petrified. The attack, some think, was Harry Potter. I think that's ridiculous. Whoever it was, he's got to be a lot meaner than Harry Potter. So he can talk to snakes. So can I, but I don't flaunt it.

Millicent and Pansy walked in, talking about the Parseltongue incident in the dueling club. I turned to them.

"Will you two shut up? It's not like he told the snake to attack Justin. In fact, he was telling it not to," I spat. Bloody girls, so stupid.

"How do _you_ know?" Millicent spat coldly. By now, everyone was watching, including Draco, Blaise, and Flint.

"Because I understood him. All you bloody people make such a big deal about everything," I turned back to the fire nonchalantly. Pansy snorted,

"Yeah, right! By the way, I heard the news. Such a filthy little mud-blood would never be able to speak Parseltongue" I scrunched up my nose.

"Pansy," I looked at her feet, "I'll show you" She laughed darkly.

"Fine, bring it mud-blood" I scrunched my nose again. It was kind of a habit. Along with staring at people without blinking. But that was just to freak them out. "Serpensortia!" She smirked, "Make that snake bite the couch" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I spat and turned to the snake, switching to Parseltongue. "Bite the couch, will you?"

He countered, "Why? That's kind of stupid"

I chuckled, "Yes, well the girl behind you it a moron. I'm just trying to prove a point. In fact, can you bite her when your done with the couch?" He gave his snake smile, bit the couch, then went over to Pansy and open his mouth. She screamed and right before it bit her, Flint called out a counter spell that makes it disintegrate, making me listen to his screams of pain. I covered my ears.

"Hey! I can hear his cries, unlike you, brute!" I shouted. Pansy fell to the ground, in total shock. I looked around.

"What?"


	7. Home and Mother

**A Snake's Charm**

**Home and Mother**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**18 reviews for 6 chapters~! :D KEEP IT UP:D I LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW~! Please enjoy~!**

---

You are not to blame at all, when I'm the one who pushed you away _~ How Do I Breathe by Mario_

* * *

People were obviously scared to tell me, so I huffed out a big breathe and stormed upstairs. Great, Draco hates me, everyone knows I'm a mud-blood, everyone's scared to talk to me, and my dad's dying. I pulled on my pajamas and laid down to fall to sleep.

---

I woke up to the sound of shouting. Shifting upwards, I stretched out carefully, then got dressed into worn out dark boy jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl' in red letters, and a black hat, turned sideways with a flat bill. I shuffled downstairs, sticking a lollipop in my mouth.

"Blaise, Flint, we're leaving now" I looked around, with no sign of Draco. Shrugging it off, I shoved my hands in my pockets. Of course I'm upset that Draco doesn't want to come with, or even say good-bye, but I have bigger things to worry about. I'll cry about it to Blaise and Flint on the way home.

"You look... boyish" Blaise chuckled slightly.

"My dad gave me these clothes. They used to be his" I sighed, looking at the shoes.

"How old was he at the time?" Flint asked, sort of surprised.

"9" I muttered, embarrassed that my dad was this size when he was nine years old. Blaise stifled a laugh and Flint covered his mouth, eye brows forming a line and turning up in the middle like how he does when he laughs. I felt my cheeks heat up, "Shut up!"

We began to walk out when I heard a familiar voice call, "Army"

I turned around and looked at the platinum haired boy. He was holding a bag.

"I'll come too" I smiled and hit his arm.

"Draco Malfoy, you never cease to piss me off" He chuckled and pushed my head back.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go"

---

We got to the train and hopped on quickly before it strolled down the tracks.

"So Draco, not disturbed to be sitting beside a mud-blood?"

"I have my reasons" He smirked, looking down at my pimp hat.

I decided not to push it. Sure, I'd win, but I'm in a bad mood and yelling will make it worse. Flint sat beside me and put an arm around me.

"So, chicky, does your mom look like you or Amaya" I scoffed.

"My mom looks like me. Amaya's looks come from my Great Aunt on my father's side," I looked at them. "I'm considering cutting my hair short, what do you think?"

"Take advice from an expert and keep your hair long. In fact, consider growing it longer," Blaise sat on the other side and pulled off my hat. "Layers would work too."

"What makes YOU an expert?" I giggled.

"His mom is famous for being a beautiful player" I smirked at Flint, who didn't seem to take a liking to it.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game" I laid myself down, putting my feet on Flint's lap and head in Blaise's lap.

Flint laughed and looked at Draco, "Jealous?" Draco flashed a charming smirk and shook his head. That smirk could give a fan girl a heart attack, I swear...

---

The train slowed to a halt, so we got our stuff and left to go through the passing gate. Slipping through, I walked into the muggle world, Flint, Blaise, and Draco right behind me. Smiling, I began to walk outside to catch us a taxi.

After we drove fore about a half hour, we reached my house. When we stepped out, my mother ran outside. SHe had curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes, standing at a proud height of five foot seven. My dad was six foot four.

She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, obviously holding back tears. "Welcome home, hunny!" I sighed.

"Nice to see you to , mom" I pulled away, "I'd like you to meet Draco, Flint, and Blaise"

I saw that glint on her face, that mischievous look I knew too well. She leaned down and whispered with a smirk, "Which one do you fancy? Or is it all three? Oh!" She giggled.

I growled, "None!" She waved me off and went towards them.

"Well, boys, welcome to the Alysia family home!" She politely smiled. Blaise to her hand, bending at the waist, and kissed it.

"Pleasure" She giggled.

"My, what a gentle man" Flint rolled his eyes.

"Don't be fooled, Mrs. Alysia, he's just a ladies man" She smiled at him.

"Aren't they all?" I scrambled over to Draco and forcefully whispered,

"You guys shouldn't have come. Next thing you know, she'll be pulling out the baby books" I shivered. He chuckled darkly, knowing fairly well the black mail that could rise from that action.

"Marcus Flint" He shook her hand with his tight grip.

"How strong!" Please, PLEASE, kill me. Kill me NOW. She turned to Draco and almost squealed with delight. "And you are?"

Draco decided to do that charming Bond intro, "My name's Malfoy," he pause, "Draco Malfoy"

I rolled my eyes. She shook his hand, fairly excited. "Well, all of you, inside, inside" She pushed them in, me following. This is going to be a LONG weekend...


	8. Children and Books

**A Snake's Charm**

**Children and Books**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**I thought I'd show you little Arminell. By the way, there's a reason why Amaya's not there.**

---

We need not to destroy the past. It is gone _~ John Cage_

* * *

Well, I was right about the baby books. When we walked into the house, my mom stepped into the kitchen and called, "Do you guys want some soup?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Alysia, we already ate." Blaise called calmly. I sat down and sighed. "Well, guys, it's not an amazing mansion, but it's home"

"It has a nice vibe to it" Flint leaned back, "I don't have that at home. Too much hustle and bustle"

I laughed, "I bet. It must--"

She mom interrupted me, "Look what I found!"

I groaned. What horrible thing has she dragged out of the skeleton closet? She came in with a pink book with baby blue swirls.

"Let's look at little Arminell, shall me?" She sat in between Blaise and Flint. Draco stood behind the couch to look. She opened the demon book to show a picture me as a baby, sitting on a tree branch. (Yes, I was a one year old without any support in a tree. I was a natural climber). As my mother flipped through the book, Flint was acting like my great uncle, awing and commenting on every picture. Blaise chuckled as called me a 'charming little doll' quite a few times. And Draco called me many disturbing things, like 'adorable' and 'gorgeous'. So, today, I learned that baby pictures of their best girl friend turns them into practical fathers. Joy...

---

"Come on, guys, I'll show you around, since you'll be here all weekend." I motioned them outside. With them on my heels, I began to show them around. I almost got to my favorite part when...

"Nell? Is that you?" I stopped and turned around, eyes locking when Travis's. His eyes widened, giving me full view of his blue orbs from behind his shaggy died-black hair.

"Travis" I blinked a few times, then smiled.

"Hey! Why haven't you been at school?" He crossed his arms, pouting.

"What? You miss having your butt handed to?" I scoffed, then smirked.

"Nah! I miss handing you yours!" He tackled me and we began to wrestle. And when I say wrestle, I don't mean playful wrestling (you know, where the other person gets off if the other really did get hurt) I mean REAL wrestling. Like beating each other until both our eyes were black and swollen to the point of blindness and our lips swell so we can't talk right. Well, we STARTED to.

Flint pulled me off him, "Hey, don't get side tracked! Draco will get jealous" I started laughed, while Draco began to shout at Flint. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Grow up" He pushed Flint out of the way and held out his hand to Travis. "Blaise Zabini"

Travis let out a one toned whistle, "Travis Gerald" He smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleasure" He turned to Flint and Draco, "This is Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy"

"Where's Amaya?" He asked, quickly changing the subject,

"She said it'd be better if she didn't come," I twisted my face at the touched subject if Amaya. She told me I had to learn to be independent.

"Hey thing!" Draco turned to me, "Tell him who you like better!"

I twitched and shoved Draco to the ground and stuck out my tongue, "Bite me!" I turned to Travis, who looked disappointed. I gave him a questioning look, twisting my face slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Which one are you dating?" He pointed to my silly group of morons.

My face heated and my body tensed up to the point of pain. "NONE!" I nearly spat out for the world to hear. When I calmed down, I noticed his face relax into a relieved face. Then, it quickly turned into a smirk.

"Ouch, Nell, still can't get a date?" He teased, making me heat up more. I clenched my teeth and shoved him into the mud.

"Jerk!" I flicked him off and turned back to the guys. "Alright, come on guys" I grabbed Draco and Flint's wrist and stormed off.

"What was that about" Draco sneered, taking my hand in his, while Flint held my other. Blaise calmly followed behind us.

"Travis is an old enemy. He and I never got along, because I always thought he had a crush on Amaya, and that he only hung around me because I was her twin and if I were friends with him, she would be. But now, I'm not sure" I looked up and saw a lake coming on. I sucked in a big breathe and let a small smile form on my lips.

**~Draco's P.O.V.~**

We stopped twenty feet from a big lake. It was pretty, but what amazed me was the look on Army's face when she saw it. Her green eyes glistened with childish excitement. Her grip tightened, then she quickly let go and ran towards it, letting her creme colored hair flow behind her. She actually looked like a girl. A cute one, at that. What am I saying? I must be getting too much sun.

**~Flint's P.O.V.~**

The way she smiled almost made me jealous of Draco, with that glint in her eye that made her seem like a child. She was really someone anyone could grow to love. Draco's one lucky man, I hope he knows that.

**~Blaise's P.O.V.~**

Arminell is one interesting girl, I'll give her that, but her mood swings give all of us whip lash. No wonder Amaya let her believe she was weak, this girl was worth it. This girl is a lot of things, but not once did I ever believe I'd describe her as 'cute'. I am, as of now, eating my words. Draco's a lucky man.


	9. Silence, Competitions, and Happiness

**A Snake's Charm**

**Silence, Competitions, and Death**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N These keep getting later but I've been working on my fiction press and right now it's not working.**

---

Happiness often sneaks in through a door you didn't know you left open _~ John Barrymore _

* * *

I pulled my hair out of my face and sat down by the edge. A sigh released itself from my mouth as I skimmed my hand over the water. Everything seemed melt off my body, the worry and hate, the hurt and tears, and fade away. This is my special place, my sanctuary. The place I went so I didn't have to witness my mother giving Amaya all her love.

_I hummed a lullaby my father had sung to me last night before he left for a business trip in America. The words began to flow along of my tongue in childish matter,_

_" little child, be not afraid_  
_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_  
_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_  
_illuminates your tear-stained face_  
_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_  
_that nature is so_  
_the same rain that draws you near me_  
_falls on rivers and land_  
_on forests and sand_  
_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_  
_in the morning_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_  
_and I am here tonight,_

_And someday you'll know  
__that nature is so_  
_the same rain that draws you near me_  
_falls on rivers and land_  
_on forests and sand_  
_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_  
_in the morning_

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning" I heard my childish voice in my head, matching my mature one in a melody of words that I surprised to remember.

I opened my tightly shut eyes to realized I had sung out loud. Swiftly, I turned around to see Trevor, Flint, Blaise, and Draco staring at me in awe.

"That was.." Trevors voice began to fade, so I finished for him.

"My father's lullaby"

At that moment, my mother called me in alert.

"Arminell! Arminell! Hurry!" I pushed past the boys and ran home until I saw a yellow car in my cracked driveway. A man got out of the driver's seat and rushed to the other side, where the do was cracking open. He reached and time seemed to slow down, knocking the breathe out of me and forcing me to hold it in anticipation. Out stepped a light brown haired male with piercing blue eyes that would frighten a stranger. He was tall and bulky, covered in bandages, cuts, and bruises.

He turned to me and his smile was soft, sincere.

"Arminell" Tears began to spill out of my eyes as I ran towards him and hugged him, feeling his strong arms wrap around him. "My god, you've grown. Look at how big you are. I'm proud" He squeezed me and kissed my forehead.

"Dad" I sobbed out in happiness, burring my head into his chest, inhaling the smell of blood and his favorite cologne, Black.

"Oh, I leave for two years and you forget what I taught you" He 'tsk'ed and let go. "And I thought you were finally a big girl"

I blushed and wiped my tears away quickly and saluted him. "That's my army" He saluted me back quickly, letting my arm fall to my side. I turned to the boys.

"Guys, this is my dad. Dad, this is Blaise, Draco, Flint, and you know Trevor." My dad chuckled.

"Not ready to give up, are you?" Trevor smirked and shook his head.

"Not until I get what you have." My dad shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're cocky, I still don't like it." He smirked right back. Confusion began to descend off my body, forcing my back to give my dad an odd look.

"Give up? On what?" He dad laughed and approached the other three.

"Phoenix Alysia." He shook Flint's hand.

"Marcus Flint" I watched as they had a hand squeezing contest. I shook my head and sighed.

My dad moved onto Blaise, giving him the same firm hand shake.

"Blaise Zabini" Blaise greeted, as formal as ever.

Finally, he got to Draco. "Draco Malfoy" They stared at each other for a while, then Draco's eyes flicked towards me, then back at him. My dad chuckled out,

"Another?" Then let go. This has been a very confusing way to see him, but I got to see him, no less. Wait, isn't he supposed to be dead?


	10. Dead, Breathing, and More Competition

**A Snake's Charm**

**Dead, breathing, and more competition**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You see, I got grounded because I started flunking science for not doing work *.* Apparently, now homework is essential.I didn't know that..... HERE I GO~! Dramatic scene time!!  
**

* * *

"Father," I stood up straight and furrowed my eyebrows together, "Aren't you supposed to be... you know.... Dead?" He started laughing. I clenched my teeth and rolled my hands into fists.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I choked out as my mother gave him a worried look.

"I turns out, I was just in a heart failure... It started pumping again after you're mother left. I wanted to surprise you both, so had them not call before I came home!" He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"OH! BECAUSE THAT'S TOTALLY NOT INSANE AND PSYCHOTIC AT ALL! EVERY FATHER'S HEART STOPPED BEATING TO TEASE THEIR FAMILY!" I growled as Draco laugh at my frustration. I shoved him into the mud and stuck my tongue out. My dad laughed and motioned us inside as Trevor left for lunch.

He took a deep breathe and sat us down on the couch. "Listen, Arminell. We have to tell you something."

My mom sat down in the chair in front of me. Flint and Draco sat on either side of me while Blaise stood behind it, leaning over me.

"Well," My dad sucked in one last breathe, "You're not a mudblood. Or a half-blood, for that matter. Both, your mother and I, are magic. That's how Amaya is how she is. That's how you got the letter, and the books. How you happened to find those magic spell books last year."

The rest seemed to drown in the back ground. I looked up at Draco. He rubbed my back with a sincere smile.

---

After our long chat on how I'm a pure-blood, I went upstairs and crashed on my bed. The boys fell onto the floor and we slept for a while.

What? We were tired! I ran around too much!

---

We woke up to my mother's luxurious shouting at 7 in the morning. I groaned and threw a pillow at the door.

"Arminell! Get down here! Someone's here to see you! Some one IMPORTANT!" I rolled my eyes on her emphasis. I got up and messed with my hair, then stepped downstairs to see this man of 'importance'. Pssh. It's probably just some kid who my mom figured was my close friend.

"Wha--" Turns out I was wrong. It was just 'some random kid'.

"Nelly!" I twitched a little...

No, he was much worse then that...

_"Nelly! Where were you last night?" I scoffed and lite a cigarette. _

_"Get lost Will. I didn't want to go, alright!" He laughed as he lite own. Patting my head, he smirked._

_"Why should I leave? You're the little kitten who ran from home!" I rolled my eyes and began to walk off._

_"If you don't leave, I will" _

_He stepped forward and hugged me."Come on, babe, cool it."_

_I scoffed again and swatted his hand, "Whatever"_

"Hey, kid, how goes it?"

I twitched, "I thought you were tired of me"

He laughed, "I wasn't tired of you, I'm just not selfish. I'm not the only one who loves you!" By now, my mother stepped out onto the porch for air. "Let's walk" And with that, he dragged me out the back like I was in trouble or something. I shrugged his hand off and we walked to the lake.

"What do you want?" I spat coldly.

"Want a cig?" He held out a cigarette.

"I quit after I got home. They're filthy" I crossed my arms.

"Alright, grumpy!" He put it away and laughed, "You were only ten at the time. Too young!" He shook his head. I smacked him.

"You gave my first one to me!" I laughed, "You jerk!"

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, "It was peer pressure, I admit it!"

"Whatever!" I smirked, "Now, what do you want?"

His laughter died down and he turned to look at the lake. "Did you find someone?"

Heh.... What?

**=Flint's P.O.V,=**

Sometimes, I wish I were Draco. I wish I had Arminell beside me, or someone like Arminell. She's cocky and arrogant yet sweet and caring. She's the kind of person you can grow on, no matter who she is.

But, now is not one of those moments. We had followed Arminell and this man to the lake and as I stand here, I couldn't imagine the look on Draco's face. I wouldn't look at him either. He needs some pride.

Blaise began to turn his head towards Draco but I put my hand on his cheek and forced it back towards the scene. He understood right away. As Draco watched the happy scene, he grew weaker. Sooner or later, he'd break. He'd cry. That's just who Draco is. He's frightened easily. He doesn't do well under pressure. And sooner or later, he cries. He's the other half of Arminell. He's open to his feelings.

While Arminell tries to hide every sign of emotion. The weakest I've ever seen her, thinking back to the mud-blood incident and the father note, had to be the nightmare she had. She didn't cry, no, she begged to stay with us. She was scared, drained of life. Like she had lost someone to somebody. Somebody she hated more than the world. Somebody who scared her. That was the only time she openly let us know that she needed us. That's why we never leave her. She needs someone, and we can be that someones.

We heard sobbing behind us, but we kept watching, for Draco's sake. He couldn't watch it himself.


	11. Hate, Love, and Brawls

A Snake's Charm

Hate, Love, and Brawls

by

Numanife ( Kat )

A/N HERE IT IS!! YAY FOR VIOLENCE!!!!

* * *

I caught my breathe in my throat and thought about his question. "You mean"

He cut me off to make it easier, "A better boyfriend. Someone who suits you."

I looked at him, with a questioning look. Then, I remembered our promise...

_"By the time we meet again," I sobbed, "I'll find someone better! Who suits me more! I will!"_

_"Promise" His face was stone as he stared at me._

_"I PROMISE" I shouted through tears. He kissed my eye and smiled._

_"Good"_

I turned my head towards the direction of my house and stared at it.

Somebody who suits me better then him.

_"Crabbe, Goyle, Who'se she?" The boy asked with total confindence._

_"Arminel Alysia" I told him myself, tired of being answered by others. "This is my first year at Hogwarts, Goyle showed me to the train."_

_"Malfoy," I looked at me, "Draco Malfoy" Wow, James Bond much. I guess they wouldn't know James Bond, considering. "What do your parents do for a living, do they work with the ministry?" Oh no, I know his type. He's a mud-blood hater. I can't say I'm a mud-blood. I might not find ANY friends..._

I froze when I realized my thoughts wondered to Draco. My best friend...

_Blaise leaned on my back as Draco leaned forward. As I kept my knees up, Flint set his head on my knees. They went to get up when I softly begged, "Please, don't leave me"_

_Draco turned around and Flint lifted me off the bed and carried me to their dorm, where Adrian was looking at us with a bewildered look. Draco and Blaise pushed the beds together and laid me down in the middle, putting themselves on opposite sides of me. Flint and Adrian were sleeping on the ends. I drifted into an unwilling slumber once more._

I smiled slightly, letting out a winded laugh and forcing it back again._  
_

_"I hate you!" I spat through sobs, keeping my ground. I refuse to run any more. I refuse._

_"You're a...." Draco paused, looking at me. I pushed his arm off me and slightly backed up._

_"Mud-blood" I spat at him._

I laughed a little, just thinking about why I couldn't get him out of my head. Someone who suits me.

_"I'll come too" I smiled and hit his arm._

_"Draco Malfoy, you never cease to piss me off" He chuckled and pushed my head back._

"I understand" I turned around to look at him. "You found him, I see that much."

My eyes widened and a wet liquid dripped from my eyes, dampening my face. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want to meet him. I want to know he's right for you" I gasped and backed up.

"Luke" He brushed past me and towards the house. I quickly followed him, realizing he wasn't too happy. "LUKE!"

He kept walking to the house, "I have to meet him! Is it one of those boys at your house?"

"Luke!" He got to my house and looked at the couch that Draco, Blaise, and Flint were sitting on. Draco looked depressed.

"Which one?" Luke turned to me as my eyes wondered to Draco. I got blown over when I saw Draco's tears.

"Draco!" I ran over to him and bent down, "Draco, are you okay?" He kept his head down. I lifted his face and smiled, "Draco Malfoy, cry one more tear and I'll kick your ass!" He put his head on my shoulder. I laughed a little at him, then patted his head. I could feel Luke's intense stare on my back. And, yes, it was very intimidating. He was at least 6 foot 2 inches tall. Not to mention tan with his almost black hair. He's kinda scary...

I decided to ignore him for the time being. "Draco..." I smirked at Blaise. His eyes widened for a moment, "DRAKEY-POO!" Draco jumped high and got up and looked around.

"PANSY!" I laughed so hard I started to cry. He glared at me as I got up and patted his back.

"Your insane stalker isn't in at the moment, may I take a message" At this point, me Blaise and Flint were choking on tears while laughing.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny" He rolled his eyes, "You're SO mature!"

"I KNOW!" I choked out still laughing. "You're just SO EASY!"

Just then, Luke walked in front of Draco and put his hand under his chin, aggressively pushing it around. He examined him for moments as we were hushed by the awkward gesture. "No" He let go of Draco and turned to me, "I don't like him."

I stepped towards him, "That's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is!" He shouted, "He's no better then me!"

I growled and spat back, "He's not a filthy smoker with anger issues!"

"NO!" He screamed back, "He's a SISSY with a mommy complex!"

"That's it!" I pulled off my hoodie and put on my gloves. "BRING IT, TAR LUNGS!" And we had a brawl. In the middle of my living room floor.


	12. Tears, Fears, and Werewolves

**A Snake's Charm**

**Tears, Fears, and Werewolves**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I'm getting more and more popular! keep at it!**

**By the way, for Kimnd's review. I'd like to point out that her parents weren't there and she was a first year. Second, Draco come's off as a pretty boy, believing he's high and mighty. True, he's not blindingly beautiful but this is in Arminell's point of veiw and, come on, she doesn't hang out with the prettiest boys on the block. Third, I'm breaking off of the stereotype of crabbe and goyle. They come off as dumbasses but we dont really KNOW that they are. We don't learn THAT much about them. Well, thank you for the review, sorry if you don't like the story, and enjoy.**

**And for Anonymous, I got Arminell's name from looking at an online baby name book. Arminell meaning Man Of War and Alysia meaning Of Noble Kind. It had a nice flow to it when I said it, as well.**

**FUN FACT: Did you know that Arminell's character was actually based off Numanife? Yes, their personalities are very alike. Tough outside, rough, and likes to hang with the boys, but a true softie on the inside. She and Arminell care about their family. Numanife originally wanted to make her kind and timid. You can actually see it in the first scene, where she attempts not to laugh at Goyle because it would be rude. But after spilling her heart into the story, she became to know that kind and timid wouldn't cut it for the melodramatic pretty boy, Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

I woke up in a white room filled with blurs of shapes and voices. I blinked a few times and sat up. I looked around and realized where I was. A hospital... A HOSPITAL??? I looked around and saw two more beds. On my left side was a big guy, wearing a neck brace, arm cast, and several bandages and bruises. On my right, a smaller boy with platinum blond hair, covered in bruises, a black eye, hands wrapped, and bandages. I scooted towards the smaller boy and nudged him.

"Hmm? A-Army?"" He sat up and stared at me. His eyes were enchanting. A blue gray color.

That's when it all came back to me. The fight between me and Luke.

"Draco, why are you were?"

"Luke was really mad. I spat a few insults and he was on me like a leech." I laughed a little.

"That mouth of yours will be the death of you." Flint walked in with a smirk.

"Wow! You two look terrible!" I smacked him.

"Whatever!"

---

We got back to school the next day and madame pomfrey fixed us up so we didn't look so horrible.

"Alysia!" I turned around to see Ronald Weasley.

"What?" I snapped coldly. I'm a slytherin, that's what we do.

"Could I ask you something. Something about Malfoy." I crossed my arms.

"Shoot"

"Well, I was wondering if he ever talked about... the... The chamber of secrets..." I smirked.

"You think Draco's the heir?"

He nodded nervously. "Draco is the most likely suspect."

I smirked and laughed a little. "Draco is very cunning, and harsh, but do you really think HE could pull THAT off?" He looked down.

"Well"

I cut him off, "Draco wouldn't do such a thing. He's a kid, just like you and me. And if you really believe otherwise, don't go to his best friend about it. I suggest you stay away from me. Oh, and tell Hermione I said hello." I smirked and turned around, then walked down the hall to the dormitory.

When I walked in I heard Draco say, "And people actually think that HE'S the heir of Slytherin." I backed out quickly. Silencing myself, I looked down.

'Draco.... Are you....'

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of giggling girls and Marcus Flint. I ran in the other direction and headed towards Professor Dumbledor's office.

I paused in front of a picture. A picture of a girl on her death bed, surrounded by her friends. One boy stood in the corner, sobbing on his knees, curling into a ball. I began to choke on tears, bringing my hands to my head. I backed up and ran again, not sure where I was headed this time. I began to stumble and before I knew it, I was in front of the forest. A wolf howled, and a rat ran by my foot.

I stepped inside and looked around. My feet seemed to carry further and further, but I didn't question it. I kept going and going until I saw something. Stopping in my tracts, I stood in front of a seven foot tall unicorn. My breathe stopped. She lowered her head and growled a little, with a small calf behind her. Sure, they were pure creatures, but unicorns do not enjoy the demonic. And I am no angel.

I heard a werewolf howl, making me cringe as it neared. I grabbed my wand and went in front of the unicorn. The ugly beast stopped in front of me, growling lowly. Tears dripped down my face. Time began to slow down.

'Isn't this the part where people run in and save me?'

My hand shook and a shiver ran down my spine.

'Where is that person, then?'

It got down low, about to pounce.

'Please, some one, save me!'

Sweat trickled down my face, smothering me in liquid.

'Please, I'm scared, I'm sorry!'

It ran at me, using it's claws to scratch my neck, but just then, a centaur tackling it. It began to lure the creature away.

I waited until the beast was out of sight, then turned to the unicorn. I gently stroked it's muzzle and whispered, "Good-bye"

I turned around, and walked out of the forest, cringing every breathe I took. Blood trickled down my neck. I pressed my hand against it, trying to make it stop, but nothing. It kept coming. I felt myself getting light headed. I stumbled out and saw the game-keeper, Hagrid. I choked out his name for him to hear as everything began to blur. I held myself together until I noted him coming towards me, then I let myself fall to the ground, unconscious.


	13. Ends, Snakes, and Riddle

**A Snake's Charm**

**Ends, Snakes, and Riddle**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N 14th CHAPTER!!!!! OMG!!! My longest, most popular, and FAVORITE STORY!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!! WOOOHHH FINALLY TO NEXT YEAR. Next chapter, She'll be a REAL teen!!!**

**btw. Didnt get as many reviews last time. REVIEW PLEASE!! :D!! FOR ARMINELL  
**

* * *

I woke up in the hospital wing, cold and hurting. I put my hand on my neck and felt bumps on it. Almost automatically, I sat up and opened the curtain around my bed to see Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. They were turned around talking about my issue....

Then I remember the werewolf attack. Last night was a full moon, that's why. "Excuse me" It hurts to speak but I wanted to know what was going on.

"You're up!" She reached over and pulled the bumps of my neck, which was actually medical wrap, and put her hand on my neck. "Ugh, It's a scar, I'm afraid."

I laughed, "At least I still have a neck"

"This is no laughing matter, Ms. Alysia." Snape showed up behind me without any warning."I'm afraid you were victim to a werewolf attack. Meaning you may very well become one yourself." My eyes widened until they couldn't anymore. Dumbledore patted my shoulder.

"We'll do something about it, I promise you" He smiled, "For now, go to class. The next full moon is in one month. We'll do something" I smiled as best I could. Then, I ran to the common room and changed for class. Then, looking in the mirror, I found that my scar was showing for the world to see.

What should I do? I don't want them to worry...

I put on a turtle neck underneath my clothes and went to class. It was only study hall, lucky enough, but I didn't waste time.

---

After classes, I traveled back to the common room, then suddenly remembered.

_"And people actually think he's the heir of Slytherin?!"_

I froze up, wondering whether or not to enter.

"Army?" I turned around to see Draco and Blaise.

"Oh, hey guys!" I didn't look Draco in the eyes. How could I?

"What are you doing?" Draco inquired, staring me down.

I kept my look on the door. "Nothing. Let's go inside." They nodded and went inside with me. The common room was like usual. Flint flirting, Pansy swooning at Draco's feet, Milicent on Blaise's arm (poor guy), and the other messing around. People kept staring at me though. Like they knew something I didn't. I hissed lowly at them and sat down, cursing in parsel tongue. Maybe chatting with someone with some sense would help. My snake, that's it! Besides, I heard that Ron and Harry Potter were trying to open the chamber of secrets. I want to know the password. Just in case I need a place to be alone. And, if Draco REALLY is the heir of Slytherin, he'll be there.

I got up and ran up stairs, shooting the snake charm. A snake appeared and stared at me.

_"What is it master?" _He hissed and slithered over to me.

_"I want you to do some investigating. I heard Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are trying to open the chamber of secrets. Follow them, tell me the password and what happened when you get back"_ I stared him in the eyes as I spoke.

_"So demanding today, master. Very well. I'll be back."_ And with that, the slithered off. I laid down and flicked my wand light on and off, a trick that Flint taught me the other day. My mind wondered to my new 'scar' and how I planned to deal with it.

Then I remembered.... We're going home in less than a week. What will I do there? What happens if I really do turn into a werewolf... So many questions....

I drifted to sleep after an hour of raving questions.

---

I woke up to the hissing of Serephyn, my snake.

_"Master, the password is simply open. Nothing special. Tom Riddle was down there. Master, the dark lord, I'm afraid, is coming back. It won't be long until his return. Please, master, be careful. Hold your cursed tongue." _I sat up in shock.

_"Tom Riddle. Oh no, if he really is coming back, then you know what this means. It means it's only a matter of time before..."_

_"Before master's friends are caught up in it all. I know, master. Please, as I said, hold your cursed tongue"_

_"Right"_ I nodded and Serephyn slipped away, awaiting to be called on again. I took a deep breathe and laid back down.

Relax, Arminell, it'll be AT LEAST two more years until his return. Reincarnation is not that easy! I'll just have to wait I suppose...

For now, I should be satisfied. Draco's not the heir.

* * *

Today the leaving day.... I walked down stairs with my bags.

Draco looked up at me and smiled. Blaise stood up from his chair and Flint basically tackled me.

"Arminell!!!!" He smirked, "I failed! I'm going to see you next year!!!"

"And this is a good thing?" I teased, forcing him to shove me.

"Jerk"

I rolled my eyes and went over to Blaise. "You know, kid. If you get sent to Azkaban, I won't bail you out, get it?"

I smirked and nodded, then turned to Draco.

He patted my head, "Write me, Army, or I'll kick your arse next year!" I smiled.

"Try me" HE put me a head lock and shook me around.

"What did you say brat?" I laughed and tried to pull him off me.

"Let go! I have to go see someone!!!" He let go and smirked as I ran out of the common room. I ran all the way to the court yard and turned harry around, then began to drag him off.

"Hey! Alysia? What are you doing?" I dragged him to the unused girl's bathroom.

_"Harry, this isn't the end of Voldemort"_ I snapped in parsel tongue.

_"What are you talking about? I got rid of him! He's gone! Destroyed! this is no time to worry. Only to smile!" _I slapped him.

_"You're IMPOSSIBLE!" _I ran off and back to the courtyard, where Flint, Blaise and Draco were waiting for me.

Good bye Hogwarts. I'll see you next year.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END!! SHE STILL HAS 5 YEARS WITH DRACO!!! OF course, you don't have to wait THAT long for the ending. I'll see you next chapter.**

**!~REVIEW~!  
**


	14. New Year, New Styles, And A Goal

**A Snake's Charm**

**New Year, New Style, and a Goal That Seems Impossible  
**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N Okay, AdrainLestrange was kind enough to point out that my character was turning mary-sue. I have decided to drop a few things. Such as**

**a. First off, Arminell can't SING, DANCE, OR DRAW! It was never in the story line, and never will be.**

**b. SHES NOT THE BRIGHTEST CHILD!!! That's just who she is, get over it.**

**c. I'm going to tell you this. HAVING THREE OR FOUR FRIENDS DOES NOT MEAN EVERYBODY LOVES HER!!!! Sheesh.**

**d. I'm going to change her full blood status to half-blood. Good enough, eh.**

**IM SORRRY FOR THE UBER LATE UPDATE!!!! PLEAASSSEEEE FORGIVE ME!!!!!**

**Oy caloy, now that that's settled, let us begin.**

* * *

A brand new year.

Platform 9 3/4.

The Hogwarts Express.

All major parts in one's experience at Hogwarts. I've got to find Blaise, Flint, and Draco before the train starts moving. Ah!!!

"Blaise!" I ran up. He was looking as good as ever, but he changed a bit from last year. His jaw is sharper, and he's taller. But he's not the only one who's changed.

I grew my hair out the middle of my back and cut myself better bangs covering my right eye. I still wear turtle neck anything now, and yes I do turn into a werewolf. Of course, I had to tell my parents about it. Anyway, I'm taller now too. With a more mature facial structure.

"My, my, haven't we changed a bit" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I'm still the punk I use to be" He laughed at me, turning slightly.

"I don't expect that to change" He patted my head with a smirk and sat down in the cart. I sat beside him and looked around.

"Where's Draco?"

"Changing into his robes. You better do that, too." I nodded and got up to change.

On my way there, I found myself stopped by one particular person. An older man with scars on his face. The same scars I hold on my neck.

"Excuse me" He moved. I turned myself and called "Wait!" But he was gone.

I got back to the cart and there sat a boy that was not the same Draco from last year. He was taller, slimmer, hotter, and my god that hair is sexy.

"D-d-d-draco!" He looked at me, shocked.

"Arminell!"

Holy.... Crap..... That doesn't even SOUND like him. It's sounds... more mature. Sexy, almost.

"Wow! You've.... Changed" I stumbled on words as I sat down.

"You too..." He stared at me. I gave him a questioning look and went on with my business. Flint ran in, looking like the oldest man on the express, and that's not a compliment.

"Who's that?" He looked at me, then froze. I could almost see the wheels turning in the man's tiny mind as he bent down to get a better look. Sliding my hair out of my eyes, his eyes widened. "Arminell!" He blurted out. I smiled a bit, chuckling.

"Uh, duh" I stuck out my tongue.

"Well, gee, you couldn't bother to get taller?" I blushed and punched him.

"GET LOST" I turned away. He laughed and hugged me.

"Good to have you back"

"Yeah whatever" I shrugged him off and sat down, "Suck up"

We talked the rest of the way on the train. Catching up on recent events and changes, like Flint's goal is to get through the year and graduate because he hates this dumb school. I don't think it's that bad. When we reached Hogwarts, we listened as Dumbledore drawled on about the rules; the same EXACT speech as last year. All up until he introduced Professor Remus Lupin. The man I ran into on the train. I must talk to him. I simply must.

With that goal in mind, I tapped my foot impatiently during dinner, eating as fast as I could and stalking up to the common room before the first years filled in, Draco and Blaise on my tail, asking what was wrong. I ran up to the girl's common room, which immediately rejected the boy's entrance, and looked urgently for my book on werewolves, which was the best one that I bought, and I bought a lot.

Scanning over the content one last time, I checked over the facts I kept on tab. Then, I shut the book and slide it under my bed, listening to the rustling of the first years, and bolted out the door.

Unfortunately, I was stopped by a babbling first year girl, gripping my arm tight with concern.

"Yes" I tapped my foot, irritated at all the people stopping me on my quest.

"Can you please help me?" I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"Sure" I can't turn down a first year. Maybe, I'll tell her Snape is the voice of god. That'll help her out a bit.

"Well, you see, I have this problem." Well, no duh, "There's this girl that's been bothering me on the train. And she's in this house."

"Do you know her name?" I bent down to her height, considering she was quite small.

"No, but she's right over there." She pointed directly at Pansy Parkinson. Of course, she did...

"I understand. Wait here" I got back up and walked over to Pansy, pointing my wand at her. "Hey! What gives her the right to pick on a little girl, huh?" I shouted as she turned to me.

"Oh, get over it Alysia! It was harmless fun!" She simply laughed a little, turning towards Millicent until I grabbed her arm.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted.

She scoffed as Millicent snorted a laugh. Fat bitch.

Oh, but of course, the second she saw Draco, she was instantly happy.

"Drakie-poo!!!" She ran at him obnoxiously, shouting out gross and lovey-dovey names. He cursed under his breathe and looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. I smirked with amusement and patted the young girl's head, then realizing that my episode with that pug-face made me miss the bed time, and thusly unable to finish my goal. I hate her so much.....

* * *

**A/N ITS SUPER LATE!!!! IM SOOO SORRY!!!! I HAD A HORRIBLE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, and does anybody have a problem with the changes? If you do, let me know. **

**DID ANYBODY GET THE VOICE OF GOD REFERENCE???? _*It was from the movie Dogma, where Alan Rickman, the actor of Snape, plays the Metatron, or the voice of god. Just putting it out there*_**


	15. Rags, Depression, and Confusion

**A Snake's Charm**

**Rags, Depression, and Confusion**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N YAY REVIEWS! HERE COME THE DEMENTORS! **

**The next chapter, just like promised. Sorry, I'll update A LOT more often now, promise.  
**

* * *

Professor R.J. Lupin, my first period teacher, and my goal. So far, people tied him up, so I couldn't talk to him. It's pissing me off more than slightly. So now, as I walk towards the quidditch field for try-outs, I began to think up creative ways to get his attention...

1. I get in trouble like I do during potion class, and when he asks me why I did it, I stroll off topic about his cuts.

2. I wonder the halls at night and dodge any teacher that aren't him.

I have others, but they're outrageous beyond compare. I won't be needing them.

Practice started, and I was put on the narcissist side. All newbies who hated me for being a chick. Sexist morons. Once it started, they shoved me out the way, one screaming back at me, "Go knit us some sweaters or something! Stay out of the way!" I felt my blood begin to boil.

I caught up with them and whipped the bludger at the boy on the other team who had the quaffle, of course. I watched as he fell, and heard one boy shout my name. Quickly, I turned and saw a bludger headed my way. I zoomed up into the air quickly, shout curse words that Flint himself had to cover his ears for. It seemed to like me, for it continued to follow until I shook it off. But, unfortunately, I was WAY too high. I looked around, wondering which way was the field. That when things began to freeze up, literally.

I turned around, slightly scared of whats behind me... There, waiting for me, was a slim black cloaked thing, floating in front of me in what seems like rags. My eyes widened and the shock forced me to scream and let go of my broom. As I felt myself falling, I felt as though all my happiness in life was being pulled out of me. I started to hear a familiar voice scream my name. Then, everything went pitch black and I felt like 125 pounds of nothingness.

"Arminel?" The panicked voice seemed to drawl in my mind but it became more solid the second time, "Army!" My eyes resisted, but slid open as I regained consciousness.

"Guys, give her some air" I recognized that voice. It was professor R. J. Lupin. "Eat this" He placed a piece of chocolate into my hand as I sat up and felt a wave of depression sweep over me.

"What... What was that?" I held back random tears and put my head on my knees.

"Dementors... You were smart to fall from your broom... kind of," The professor pushed my hair back for me. "Luckily, Mr. Malfoy caught you."

My head shot up and I looked at Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey healed my ankles... They're still kind of sore though," He said, leaning against the wall beside me and looked away.

"Draco..." I muttered softly, then looked down at my own ankles, trying to imagine the pain he felt..

"It was nothing" He sat on the side of my bed and pushed my hair behind my ears. I glanced up and, for a moment, time seemed to stop. I got lost in the gray-blue eyes. I could smell his cologne, which smelt a little like the musk my father used. The whole room seemed to disappear behind him which left us alone together... But within the breathe-taking second, the end began.

"Arminel!" Flint hugged me from behind. I had forgotten he was still in the room. "What do you need? I'll get you anything!"

"Well... First off... LET GO" I shouted loudly. He automatically dropped me, mostly to cover his own ears. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I got up and stretched. Then placed my hand over my turtle neck, to make sure it was in place."Come on guys. I'm heading back to the house." I turned and slipped out the door and down the hallway.

I dropped into my bed and looked at the ceiling warily. The only person on my mind happened to be the one I thought I'd never grow to like at all... Draco Malfoy. Because I know there's something there. There in his heart that the potter pals could never see. Hermione always asks me how I can talk to him, but I find no reason not to. Draco's isn't bad... But there is something holding him back from everyone else. Like an overbearing shadow, that's sucking him but not spitting him out.

With that in mind, I drifted to sleep, slipping into a dream...

_"Bring him to me, Lucius" A hushed, yet harsh voice called from a ragged couch._

_"He would be happy to serve, my lord," A man said, stepping from the shadows. His face was sharp. His eyes, a cold blue. And his hair was bleach blonde and long, down his back, pulled into a ponytail. "My son would make a fine death eater."_

_A death eater? What's that? And who's his son? _

_The man from before stood up to reveal the same man who entered my dreams before. He was thin, bald, and nose-less... "Yes, well, you better be sure of such a thing."_

I snapped myself out of the dream, sitting up straight and clutching my head. My knees rolled to my chest as my eyes slid across the room and read the time '4:34 a.m.' I placed my head against my knees and sobbed quietly. Why won't this man leave me alone?_  
_


	16. Brats, Rats, and Other Fury Rodents

**A Snake's Charm**

**Brats, rats, and other fury rodents**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it! Review!  
**

* * *

"Come on, Flint, quit it!" I shouted, trying to grab my cloak out of his outstretched hand, "Give it back!"

"Never!" Flint smirked and shouted, "It doesn't match the turtleneck your wearing!"

"Yes it does, you bumbling idiot! It's our house colors!" I hit him over the head harshly.

He dropped it and covered his head, "Bloody hell! That hurts!"

"Good," I muttered and put on my cloak to go get breakfast. Blaise calmly walked beside me, patting my head when I huffed in annoyance.

We walked down the hallway and into the Great Hall. I could feel the stares of fellow classmates in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. My eyes kept it's gaze on the spot I always sit. The very table, the very seat. And then, a small girl with long dark brown hair sat down. Her face was round, lips cherry red. Her eyes were light brown and rather large.

"Blaise, check out the newbie," I muttered, watching as Pansy Parkinson sit next to the awfully cute child. "Hey Parkinson, who's your buddy?"

"This," She cocked her head in an irritating manner, "is my dear cousin, Angelica Harper."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, tell Angelica that she's in my seat, and I want it back."

"Just sit over there!" Pansy pointed to her old seat by the teachers, then waved me off as she continued on with her breakfast.

"You're lucky you're cousins a freshman, or you would have no choice but to move. If I don't have my seat tomorrow, I will NOT be happy. You hear me, Parkinson." I turned and walked to the end of the table, grabbing the closest waffle and shoving it in my face.

We sat down and I noticed this grotesque look coming off Blaise's face. I followed his gaze back to Harper, sitting there like an angel, beauty and all. That's when I realized that he was silently flirting with her. I dropped my cup immediately and headed to the door, although, I have no idea why my guy friend's love interests effects me in anyway. I guess it's just the fact that it's Parkinson's cousin. I hate that girl with a bloody passion. No one with the same blood as her could be much different.

...

I walked into the classroom and looked at the chalkboard. It was big, black and empty, except the word Defense written in white chalk. Professor Lupin walked into the room and pulled up a chair. The bell rang and the audible room turned silent. He began his lecture as my mind wandered, and soon enough, the period ended. I stood up and sprinted to the front of the room, stopping Professor Lupin in his tracks.

"Professor Lupin, I need to talk to you. Now." I crossed my arms and huffed air.

"Well, you have class. So how about we meet up after school in the courtyard, how's that sound?" He smiled charmingly and I almost fainted. He's... so... cute...

"Uh.. Okay. RIGHT after school though!" I turned around, "Don't forget!"

"I won't"

...

After school, I ran to the courtyard and waited impatiently, hoping no one would see me pacing around the courtyard like the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.

"Rather eager to see me, Ms. Alysia?" The charming professor R.J. Lupin stepped forward giving his grand entrance.

"I need to talk to," I blurted out with much stupidity.

He chuckled lowly and stepped forward, "So I've been told."

"Well," I looked down, thinking of how I should word this mess, "Come with me. We need to be, like, COMPLETELY alone."

I could feel the awkward silence growing as a realized that I hadn't worded it quite the right way. But... I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH LUPIN!

I stopped in from of the forest, sitting myself on a rock and looking at the professor. "Professor Lupin... Those marks on your face..." I stumbled over words a little bit, as he turned his head towards me. He bottled his shock, but I knew it was there. And when I saw his expression, I couldn't say it... I couldn't tell him something he's been so ashamed of for so long. Mostly because I know how it feels. This mark is nothing to be proud of...

I let out some air, then carefully tugged my turtleneck down to show three long gashes across my neck. The same gashes that made it so hard to breath, swallow, and look in the mirror. The same scars that tore me apart.

"Last year, I was attacked... I got upset and cocky... And I let stupidity get the best of me... I ran into the forbidden forest on a full moon..." I looked down. "Professor, you're a werewolf, too, aren't you. You're like me..."

He put his head down for a minute, then looked up at the sky. "You know, the moon is a terrifying thing when it forces you to kill... It's difficult to bear, yes, but somehow, the sun makes it's way back in the sky we hid from that night. The sun is our savior."

My eyes widened for a moment, letting the man's words sink in.

"It's getting dark, we should head inside. Come, Ms. Alysia." He got up and held out his hand, to help me up. I smiled and took it, standing up and pulling my turtleneck back up.


	17. Love, Hate, or Just Friends

**A Snake's Charm**

**Love, Hate, or Just Friends**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I was watching the movie as I wrote this, and realized how much I forgot... I might have to re-write them... Crap.. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

After my talk with professor Lupin, I became more proud of who I was. I only deal with it once a month, so I can relax. Lupin is giving me private lessons on the werewolf, so I'm more aware of what goes on and what to do. He's actually quite smart.

I sneak out at night to see Lupin when I have questions. I stay after class to let him know about my progress. Slowly, I spent more and more time with Professor Lupin, opening up to him and telling him all my secrets and problems. He became my best friend.

"Army, let's sneak out tonight!" Flint whispered to me, as Draco and Blaise leaned in for a listen. I froze for a moment, remembering a promise I made with Lupin to meet up with him tonight.

"Can't" I sighed, "Snape's making me stay in his room for the night to do a report on why I can't mix lust and violence charms and use it on other classmates."

Flint snickered, obviously taking the bait. But Draco simply groaned.

"You never come with us for these things anymore. It's so annoying. I mean, you always have to do those stupid projects and go through punishment but half the time you don't tell us what you did!" He complained, putting his head in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Draco!" I shouted back, getting my text book from my bag. "I can't spend my time getting in trouble, especially tonight!"

Tonight was the full moon, and I didn't know what to do about my clothes and such... I will be on school grounds, so I can't risk being seen... Lupin says he has a way.

...

"Professor!" I ran into his room. It was 10 p.m, like scheduled, and the first full moon of school is appearing tonight. I'm so nervous...

"Ahh, Arminel. Nice to see you," he nodded, shocking me beyond belief... He just called me Arminel...

"Nice to see you too, professor," I nodded, setting my things on the ground.

"Please, Arminel, if we are going to keep meeting after class and such like this, you can call me Remus," He smiled, sitting in front of me with a box.

"O-okay... Remus..." I blushed, and looked at my hands.

"Now, Arminel, there's something you must understand. What I'm about to show you is not to be wasted. You hear me?" He leaned forward over the box.

I simply nodded as he opened the box, very slowly, and puled out a purple potion in a vile. My heart sped up as he pulled out another.

"This is a potion... It will keep you from changing tonight. You MUST drink it all, don't spit it out, okay? Get all of it down," He opened the potion in front of me, "Ready?" I nodded again, then he pressed the vile against my lips and poured it into my mouth, down my throat. It had this horrible taste that invaded my mouth. My eyebrows pulled together as my eyes began to water. "Just a little more... There you go. All done."

I wiped my eyes and covered my mouth, watching Lupin drink his potion.

"Okay, now you can't leave this room. I have to make sure the potion worked..." He sat in his chair.

"Are you serious? What am I supposed to do?" I whined, lying on the desk in the front of the class.

"You can sleep. Here," He put his warm cloak over me, causing me to blush intensely.

"Oh... Okay..." I put my head on my bag as he patted my head softly. I heard him sit down in his chair and could feel him watching me like a hawk. But I, oddly enough, felt safe...

...

I woke up the next morning at 7. Lupin was still watching me, but lazily. I sat up and said softly, "I'm awake..." And he suddenly fell straight to sleep. I smiled and put his cloak over him, then grabbed my bag and walked to the Slytherin dormitory.

I quietly opened the door, and slipped in without notice and heard that lovely voice.

"Blaise, I don't understand," Draco put his head in his hands as I slipped behind the counter.

"Is this about Arminel?" Blaise leaned back, eyes on Draco.

"Of course it is! She hasn't had a real conversation with us in a while and... I saw her in the courtyard with Professor Lupin... It got me so mad." I covered my mouth, trying not to yell at him for being an idiot.

"Like... Jealous mad?" Blaise pondered, leaning forward.

"Of course!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair weakly, "How could I not be..." At this point, I was slightly confused. What's going on?

"Draco, you've liked her for so long... And she's an oblivious girl, you know that," Blaise patted his back and sighed, "I just hope it's not what you think... There's got to be some other reason she's always with him. Maybe they're related?" Wait... Draco... LIKES ME?

"They look nothing alike!" Draco snapped quickly, "I already considered that! It seems... It seems that they have something... Together..." He thinks... I'M WITH LUPIN?

I was furious! I want to slap that boy so hard across the face, his grandfather will roll in his snake covered grave! I promise that!

...

I had slipped away quietly into my bed, closing my eyes only to see Draco standing in front of me, holding his hand out to me with a smile. I would only smile back, until his smile dropped and he whispered, "Why?"

I sat up straight. I couldn't get him out of my brain. It was like it was branded there, never to leave.

I slipped down the steps after a while and rolled into a ball in front of the fire. I shut my eyes, pulling my focus into nothing but my thoughts.

_I'm so mad. How could they accuse me of that? I thought I was their friend. Well, it seems they've made themselves clear... But on the other hand, Draco likes me... This is so... Well, so weird. Why can't we be friends, like last year? When no jokes got personal... When all mean things were forgiven... What happened? Why did he have to start liking me... Why do I care? As long as he doesn't confess, I'm alright... Right? Wrong. He may not confess, but it's so hard to control myself around him... He's gorgeous... And I might actually li- No it's not just like... I think I love you... Draco Malfoy..._


	18. Apologies, Tension, and Avoidance

**A Snakes Charm**

**Apologies, Tension, and Avoidance  
**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat)**

**a/n I JUST WATCHED HARRY POTTER 7. I ALMOST CRIED. I had to write this. For the fans. 19 and 20 will be out either today or tomorrow. Depending on how quickly I get reviews. I already have 19 typed up for you. You're Welcome.  
****

* * *

**

I woke up and muttered a curse, like I have for the last week. I haven't been able to come into grip with myself for the last thing I said. What's wrong with me? I've been avoiding Draco like the plague lately. I can't even look my best friend in the eye, and I'm not even sure if it's because he likes me, I like him, or that he thinks Lupin's my 'sugar daddy'. Ew.

Anyway, I got ready, as usual, and stepped downstairs to warm myself by the fire. Blaise came beside me, like always, and put an arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed calmly.

"Does Draco hate me now?" I asked, practically slicing our tension in half with a knife. Blaise's eyes widened for a moment as I felt his body jolt warily.

"Of course not!" He shouted, slapping me across the head.

"Ouch!" I screamed, covering my head, "What was that for?"

"For being an utter moron!" He rolled his eyes, placing his dark hand over his head, "You're the one avoiding Draco."

"I know. But does he hate me for it?"

"No." He answered very short and bitterly, standing up, "And you best remember that." Then, he walked away to leave me in utter confusion.

I stood up and turned around to see the little half-a-brat herself, Angelica Harper. She stared at me with a murderous glare.

"What do you want, Harper?" I crossed my arms and glared right back. I felt the tension rise around us.

She walked closer to me, "You don't worry your not-so-pretty head about Draco. Stay away from Blaise and Draco." She quickly turned and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and ran to get to my first class. Potions. With gryffindor.

Not Fun.

I can't stand sharing the room with such inferior beings. I still hate Gryffindor. Any Slytherin does. Even the outcasts. But I suck it up and slid into my chair next to Ginny Weasley. Another Weasley that I can not stand.

Maybe I'm spiteful, but I don't like Weasleys. They're all equally annoying. So is Harry Potter. They're trends. Simple trends in the way of life, and I hate those. I like to be the one shaking life up. It makes the ride more interesting.

Snape strolled into the room with his obnoxious 'I'm-An-Amazing-Potions-Proffessor' attitude, causing me to smile. I always thought it was kinda funny, how he's so cocky yet refined. Like everyone else in Slytherin. We're all jerks and obnoxious bloody children. Yet, Hogwarts is my home, and Slytherin is my family. I don't get along with some of them but I love them either way. Except Harper and Parkensin. I hate them. They're like those rude cousins that no one likes because they are annoying and never get invited to family reunions yet show up anyway. Yeah, that's them.

Well, Ginny scowled at Snape as he brushed past her.

I turned my head to Fisher, a boy in Slytherin that I met the other day. I didn't mention him really at all because he's sort of quiet and there wasn't much to tell you about the conversation. But Fisher is gorgeous. He has icy blue eyes and crazy black hair. His snake bites had silver loops in them, with a matching earring on the left side. his tie laid sloppily against his thin chest and his sleeves were pulled up to his dangly elbows. He needs some meat. Anyway, I turned to him and he gave a hot smirk and rolled his cold eyes. There's something about Fisher that frightens me. Maybe it's the eyes that make feel a little naked. Freaky, huh?

I sat through yet another lecture on why you shouldn't mix two deadly toxins, then left for my next class. Fisher paced beside me, looking at me under his shaggy locks. We strolled down the hall and hung a right. Today will be a long one.

"Army!" I heard a familiar voice call, causing me to stop in my tracks. Draco jumped in from of me, grabbing my arm, and ran as fast as he could.

"Draco!" I screamed as he dragged me into a closet. He put his hand over my mouth and shut the door in a split second.

"Hush," He commanded, pressing my body against his and silenced his breathing. A sudden rush in my chest caused me to jump slightly, and the smell on Draco's sweater soothed me. I could feel his breathe modestly tickle my ear. And, suddenly, I didn't care that he thought me and Remus were with each other. I didn't care that he's been flirting shamelessly with Pansy. I don't care that we grew apart.

A few people rushed past screaming, "This way!" And Draco let go of his contained air, and pulled away from me, then sat on the ground.

"Thank god," He ran his finger through his hair, "I thought I was a dead man. Thanks Army!"

"What did I do?" I inquired, slightly disappointed that the moment had ended. That's about when I caught a glimpse of a big cast around Draco's arm. "Draco! What happened to your arm?"

"A hippogriff got me good in the arm during class. My father's looking to get it killed" He smirked proudly, standing up.

"He's... He's what?" My eyes widened and my blood rushed. "Boy, if an animal is killed because of you, I promise you will be in the same position as it quick and in a hurry!" I raised my fist and went to punch him the face. The look on his face, however, stopped me as my fist swung down to his face. So when it got down to his cheek, the punch had the force of a bunt. For those of you who don't enjoy American baseball, a bunt is when, instead of hitting the baseball head on with the bat, they stick the bat out and tap it away from them. "Sorry," I sighed, "I lost my temper again."

Draco smirked, "Same old Arminell." He hugged me and pulled me onto the ground, laughing as I struggled to escape his grip. But only for show. Because as you all now know. I love Draco Malfoy.

But I'd never admit that. It'll only boost him up, like giving a peacock compliments.


	19. Family,The Great Depression, and a Pansy

**A Snake's Charm**

**Family, The Great Depression, and a Pansy**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat/Kyra)**

**A/N Here you go(:  
**

_If a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it. ~Edgar Watson Howe_

* * *

I held back as much as possible, I really did. Every five seconds, my must-hit-Draco urge pulses in my blood. But the bloody boy has a broken arm, so I have to hold back. He sat there, shamelessly flirting with Pansy, as I began to feel more and more reckless. I began to chant to myself in my head,

I must not hit Draco. I must not hit Draco. I must not hit Draco. I must not hit Draco. I must not hit Draco. I must not hit Draco. I must not hit Draco. ...

I. Must. Hit. Draco.

I began to pace towards him, straightening my hand, lusting for it to reach his shameless face. Right before I reached my boiling point, Flint jumped in front of me, wearing his stupidity on his sleeve. He raped his arms around me, pulling me off the ground.

"I'm so happy!" The brute began to shout across the whole common room, "We finally got our old Arminell back!" Blaise and Draco cheered.

You see, the boys wanted to have a party because I had finally gotten out of my dull depression. I, however, turned down the offer. Yet, here I am, with a bunch of babbling baboons smiling at me and a cake saying "The Great Depression Has Ended".

I wanted to back-hand them all for such a ridiculous title. We are not in America and the Great Depression has nothing to do with me. I never have been, or ever will be, in an economic drain, followed by a baby boom. I am NOT a Weasley, and I refuse to have more than 3 children when I get older. If that!

Needless to say, Harper was there, wallowing in her pride next to Pansy. Oh Pansy, you're name suits you. No other pure blood could wear a name like Pansy with pride. I'd get my name changed to Bloody Coward. Even THAT'S better than Pansy. But Harper. Harper was something else. She was an evil little demon. For some reason, she wants Blaise. She wants Blaise bad. What do I say to that? LIKE HELL SHE'S GETTING HIM. Blaise is the only piece of sanity left in this looney bin. He's the grandfather of the loco family, ready to give advice if needed, but will not take place in foolish acts like Draco and Flint. Draco is like the dumb older brother, charming his way out of everything and always getting into trouble. Flint is the insane uncle, and everyone knows he belongs in some sort of insane asylum. Not even Azkaban would straighten him out.

Or bend him more, for that matter. He's way too screwed up to get any worse.

I would put Fisher as the quiet little brother, who stays in his room and ignores the whole family.

Kids these days.

But the word I have for this particular event...

Agitating.

Just like Draco. Agitating. Because the only reason he's still here is because he's center of attention. Flint's focusing on me but that's agitating as well. Why would you want Flint to be there for you? He's Flint. I can't even wrap my mind around the idea of calling him Marcus, let alone enjoying his company. It's not that we aren't on a first name basis... I just wish we weren't sometimes. It's mean. But it's true.

"Flint," I spewed, feeling the dead of night hit me like a bunch of weights stacked onto the heaviest elephant you can imagine times ten, "do me a favor and go deliver a message to Draco"

He perked up and smirked, "Okay!"

"Come here," I gestured him over and whispered some long, absurd sentence in his ear. So absurd that I can't even remember how many adjectives I stacked on the word wizard. But I did. And sure enough, Flint scurried over to Draco and bent down, whispering the same thing to him. Meanwhile, I ran upstairs as fast as possible and hopped onto my bed.

The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep?

How in the world did Flint memorize all that?

In the morning, I could tell it was past 11 because everyone was up and hustling about. Luckily, it was a day off so I could relax.

"Good morning, ditcher," Flint sneered, gulping down some sort of pumpkin juice and dropping it onto the floor as though he had just drank his 50th shot of vodka.

"Good night, loco" I laughed, putting my hand over his eyes. He seemed to instantly fall asleep, forcing me to laugh harder. Loser.

"Arminell," Draco smiled and patted my head, "You missed all the fun. Pansy freaked when Flint told her what you wanted me to know."

I rolled my eyes, "What did I say again?"

He smirked and said, "Draco is a sexy, amazing, talented, brave, sharp, cold, beastly, dark, pale, blond, clean, dirty wizard."

I rolled my eyes, again, and chuckled, "Great. Now what did I really say?"

He froze, staring at my with bewildered eyes, "That IS what you said."

The amused smile wiped off my face and my eyes widened, "Are... Are you serious?"

"Don't you remember? You told Flint to tell me that. Then, Pansy overheard it. She went crazy. Harper was too busy fawning over Blaise to notice, though"

I almost completely fell over. I feel like I just admitted that I like him. Oh god!

"Wow," I forced a laugh, "Man, I must've been really tired to have said those things!Well, let's go get some breakfast!" I turned and quickly headed for the door. I knew he followed me, but I could tell he was lagging behind. I'm just not sure why. Oh God, why do these things always happen to me.


	20. Trackers, Bludgers, and Chest Pains

**A Snake's Charm **

**Trackers, Bludgers, and Chest Pain**

**By**

**Numanife (Kat/ Kyra)**

**A/N HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER ANNIVERSERY :D AND STILL GOING STRONG! Anyone tired of me yet? :D I hope not! I love you guys! Thank you so much for standing by me even when I left you for so long. I love you guys(: **

**This chapter is meant to make you guys realize how much the Slytherin crew all truly love Arminell. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Tired," I pulled on my Quidditch uniform, "What a lame excuse." I grabbed my broom and walked out, letting go of a huge breathe.

"Hey, you ready?" Flint put an arm around me. I looked up at Draco, who gave his usual smile, but with less of a glint in his steel eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," I rolled my shoulders and walked up to the gate, mounting my broom. Today is our game against Ravenclaw. We need to win this.

I gripped my bat and zoomed out of the gate as we were called. I took a big breathe as the Quaffle was thrown into the air, then zoomed beside Draco.

"You better have a good game plan!" I called as he searched for the snitch.

"Sure I do! Dodge the bludgers and catch the snitch!" He laughed and caught sight of the gold ball. Quickly, he zoomed after it. I flew around, watching the bludgers cautiously.

Everything was going great, I knocked one kid right off his broom and the other I got right in the gut. We were up there for almost an hour as Draco tracked that snitch down. I looked at him, catching focus of the bludger going straight towards my beautiful friend.

"Draco!" I screamed. Time began to slow down. I watched his head turn around with a bludger heading straight towards his chest. A heartbeat played against my ear. Tears began to stream. I began to rush to him, but it seemed like forever. We locked eyes, his filled with fear, mine filled with any other emotion related to it. The bludger, at it's full speed and power at it's peak, kept in Draco's path. We're too high up to withstand that drop with a force like that hitting his chest. I pulled myself up onto the edge of my broom and pushed towards him, wrapping my arms around his slim neck, pulling him down. A sudden force hit my leg like ten Flint's just punched it at the same time. I pulled him above me, putting his head into my shoulder.

We hit the ground. Hard. I felt him sobbing once everything returned to normal, with no more heartbeat in my ear like a drum.

"Arminell!" I pulled himself off me and stared down at me.

I reached up, feeling my breath start to cut short, and wiped his tears away. "It's okay" I gasped, "Don't cry, it's weak" It began to blur. I hear an echo of people screaming my name.

Then, nothing. It all disappeared. I couldn't see, although I was sure my eyes were open. Though, I'm not sure. I can't feel my own body.

_"What do your parents do for a living, do they work with the ministry?" Oh no, I know his type. He's a mud-blood hater. I can't say I'm a mud-blood. I might not find ANY friends..._

_"They're artists" I spoke quickly. Which is true, they're artists. Just not magical ones._

_..._

_"You can't keep your hands off me, can you?"_

_I looked up to see the smug grin on Flint's face. I rolled my eyes, "Be careful, your face might stay like that" _

_..._

_"Hey Draco" I choked out of the silence._

_"Yeah?" He looked at me._

_I kept my eyes on the fire, "Thanks" He smirked slightly and patted my head._

_..._

_Blaise leaned on my back as Draco leaned forward. As I kept my knees up, Flint set his head on my knees. They went to get up when I softly begged, "Please, don't leave me"_

_Draco turned around and Flint lifted me off the bed and carried me to their dorm, where Adrian was looking at us with a bewildered look. Draco and Blaise pushed the beds together and laid me down in the middle, putting themselves on opposite sides of me. Flint and Adrian were sleeping on the ends. I drifted into an unwilling slumber once more._

_..._

_I tackled Draco to the ground, pounding on his face. I continued until Blaise and Flint pulled me back._

_"Calm down!" Blaise yelled, agitated to no end._

_..._

_Blaise took my hand and stroked it, then went over to Draco and began to talk to him. I could hear only part of it._

_"So she's a mud-blood. She's been a mud-blood since you met her, why should that stop you now?" _

_..._

_"So Draco, not disturbed to be sitting beside a mud-blood?"_

_"I have my reasons" He smirked, looking down at my pimp hat._

_..._

_As my mother flipped through the book, Flint was acting like my great uncle, awing and commenting on every picture. Blaise chuckled as called me a 'charming little doll' quite a few times. And Draco called me many disturbing things, like 'adorable' and 'gorgeous'. So, today, I learned that baby pictures of their best girl friend turns them into practical fathers. Joy..._

_..._

_I heard my childish voice in my head, matching my mature one in a melody of words that I surprised to remember._

_I opened my tightly shut eyes to realized I had sung out loud. Swiftly, I turned around to see Trevor, Flint, Blaise, and Draco staring at me in awe._

_..._

_My mom sat down in the chair in front of me. Flint and Draco sat on either side of me while Blaise stood behind it, leaning over me._

_"Well," My dad sucked in one last breathe, "You're not a mudblood. Or a half-blood, for that matter. Both, your mother and I, are magic. That's how Amaya is how she is. That's how you got the letter, and the books. How you happened to find those magic spell books last year."_

_..._

_"Luke!" He got to my house and looked at the couch that Draco, Blaise, and Flint were sitting on. Draco looked depressed._

_"Which one?" Luke turned to me as my eyes wondered to Draco. I got blown over when I saw Draco's tears._

_..._

_I cut him off, "Draco wouldn't do such a thing. He's a kid, just like you and me. And if you really believe otherwise, don't go to his best friend about it. I suggest you stay away from me. Oh, and tell Hermione I said hello." I smirked and turned around, then walked down the hall to the dormitory._

_..._

_"Arminell!" He smirked, "I failed! I'm going to see you next year!"_

_"And this is a good thing?" I teased, forcing him to shove me._

_..._

_"My, my, haven't we changed a bit" I rolled my eyes at his comment._

_"I'm still the punk I use to be" He laughed at me, turning slightly._

_..._

_"Madam Pomfrey healed my ankles... They're still kind of sore though," He said, leaning against the wall beside me and looked away._

_"Draco..." I muttered softly, then looked down at my own ankles, trying to imagine the pain he felt.._

_..._

_Why do I care? As long as he doesn't confess, I'm alright... Right? Wrong. He may not confess, but it's so hard to control myself around him... He's gorgeous... And I might actually li- No it's not just like... I think I love you... Draco Malfoy..._

_..._

_"Hush," He commanded, pressing my body against his and silenced his breathing. A sudden rush in my chest caused me to jump slightly, and the smell on Draco's sweater soothed me. I could feel his breathe modestly tickle my ear. And, suddenly, I didn't care that he thought me and Remus were with each other. I didn't care that he's been flirting shamelessly with Pansy. I don't care that we grew apart._

_..._

_Blaise is the only piece of sanity left in this looney bin. He's the grandfather of the loco family, ready to give advice if needed, but will not take place in foolish acts like Draco and Flint. Draco is like the dumb older brother, charming his way out of everything and always getting into trouble. Flint is the insane uncle, and everyone knows he belongs in some sort of insane asylum. Not even Azkaban would straighten him out._

_..._

_I love all three of you... I love you... Thank you..._

_..._

I could feel nothing but warmth and a force on my shoulder. Then, my ear focused enough hear sobs.

I huffed and forced a smile, "Draco Malfoy, I told you not to cry" But when I looked up, there sat Draco, Flint, and Blaise all in tears covering their mouths and shielding their eyes. Their heads shot up as though I had just come back from the grave. "Guys... ?" I muttered, heartbroken from their expressions.

"Arminell!" They wrapped their arms around me wherever there was room.

"I love you guys"


	21. My Big Brother And Protection

**A Snake's Charm**

**My Big Brother and Protection**

**by**

**Numanife (Kyra/Kat)**

**A/N This chapter took a while to write. It's not long but I couldn't find a heart to write it with a straight face. I had to find the right mood for writing it. Soon, You'll understand why...**

**

* * *

**

Turns out, that fall caused me to break my wrist, elbow, shoulder, and ankle. The bludger broke my leg. I'm a wreck, really. I'll be in this stupid wing for a long time. OR until Ma'dam Pomfrey fixed my bones. She said it'll take maybe a week. So all I have to do is lay here for almost a week. Lovely. Well, I don't care, as long as I'm in for my next Quidditch game.

Flint came in with a bouquet of flowers, just like Blaise and Draco when they came to visit yesterday. They say I deserve a piece of the outside world since I'm stuck in this horrid place for a while.

"Hey Army, how you feeling?" Flint smiled weakly, patting my head with a real gentleness that almost made me faint. Flint is being... gentle... Like, ACTUALLY gentle!

"Fine," I laughed, feeling the numbness of the pills in my broken bones, "Numb, but fine"

"Good," He sighed, taking my hand and holding it to his forehead as he looked down at nothing, thinking of something, "Arminell" He let go of my hand and sat up straight.

"What?" I looked at him with wider eyes, feeling the tension in the room.

"About Quidditch..." He began, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry! Ma'dam Pomfrey said I would be healed by the game!" I held a thumbs up with a big winner smile that was slightly off because of the numbness and bruising.

"No!" He almost shouted, standing up, "No, Arminell. No one's willing to risk that again! You could have been killed! If you had fallen just one degree less than you had, you would've. No more Quidditch!"

I froze, my heart stopping in it's fast tracks. Flint was on the verge of tears.

No more Quidditch? I can't play something I put my heart and soul into? I can't play what I love?

"You can't decide that for me!" I screamed, pulling myself out of the bed. I forced myself onto my feet. "I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Every time you get on the damn field, you get hurt! You always end up in that bed!" He really yelled this time, bringing tears to my eyes, Then, I watched one fall from his.

"Marcus," I muttered softly, pulling my left hand (my good hand) up to wipe the tear. He quickly smacked it away, causing more to drop.

"I feel like it's my fault. Because I'm not doing my job to protect you!" He pulled his hands through his hair and sat down, "It's my job to keep you from hurting yourself, and look at you! You almost died."

I sat down onto the bed again. "Marcus, I-" He cut me off again.

"Don't Marcus me!" He snapped, his steel gray eyes glazed with a salty liquid that continued to pour. I never thought I'd see him this way. But it's as if he suddenly became someone else.

I closed my eyes and turned my head.I just couldn't look at him when he wore the bitter streams I remember wearing so often before. He looked away for me, so I will, too.

Taking in a deep breathe, I kept my eyes shut. I heard a sniffle and a large gasp. Then, a large pair of arms carefully wrapped around me, as Flint held his mouth to my ear, whispering how sorry he was, but to be honest, I felt more sorry. For being so reckless, selfishly, and getting hurt without thinking about the people around me. I yell without putting myself in other's shoes, to try and understand what they thought about it.

I watched the wall across from me and he cried against me. I'm sorry, Flint. I'm sorry, Blaise. I'm sorry, Draco.

I watched the door, and Blaise and Draco turned the corner, and froze as they stared at Flint. But Flint didn't notice, so I looked at them and shook my head, signaling them not to talk. His loud sobs played like a song my ear. Draco almost couldn't watch, so he turned and put his head down. Blaise placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, turned around, and walked away. Draco followed closely.

The sobs slowed down, like the song was going from something strong and dramatic to a slow tune that you would slow dance to, then it began to shallow into simple breathing against my ear. Like the song had ended, and now was a time of silence to take in the song.

He pulled away slowly. I kept my eyes on the wall in front of me as he regained his posture.

He turned to stare at me, so I finally looked up at him. That's all we needed to do to apologize. Me and Marcus were really that close. It never seemed that way. In fact, I never noticed how much i truly needed him since I got here. Not until now. I really think this incident had taken a toll on Flint, more than anyone. I finally understand why he matters to me. I feel like, for the first time in my life, I don't have to protect myself because I have Flint. Flint protects me. Flint is my older brother. Just like I was Amaya's. I'm finally the little sister. You have no idea how that makes me feel. The security of it all.

He kissed my forehead and pulled the covers up to my neck, then walked out of the hospital wing. I shut my eyes and drifted into sleep.


	22. Fears, Tears, and Furry Nightmares

**A Snake's Charm**

**Fears, Tears, and Furry Nightmares**

**By**

**Numanife (Kat)**

**A/N THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks To my fellow classmate who takes time to reads this. Sorry for the wait :)  
**

* * *

My bones are getting better and better, but it's still sore. Marcus, Blaise, and Draco come everyday to visit me in the hospital wing, so it made the stay easier. I'm getting out today. My wrist is still broken, but the rest are healed, but not fully functioning. They still hurt to touch. But that's alright because I've got my friends to be gentle with me. And Flint. I have gentle friends, and Flint.

Ma'dam Pomfrey helped me to my feet. I could feel the bone in my leg still slightly damaged. My arm moved rigidly as I carefully rolled my shoulders. She patted my shoulder softly. I smiled at her, pulling my Slytherin robe me, and I ran outside as fast as possible.

"Flint! Blaise! Draco!" I screamed waving my hands over my head.

They all turned around, their faced filling with excitement. But as I drew closer, I watched Blaise's face go from excitement to shock. I reached to about 5 feet away when Flint's did the same. That's about when my smile started to fall. I stopped in my tracks and followed their gaze. That's about when I realized...

My neck was bare with big ugly scars running across them.

My knees buckled and my breathe cut off.

I heard a familiar voice call from behind me.

"Arminell?" I turned to see Remus.

"Remus" I gasped. He looked at my bare neck, then up at the boys. I looked at the scars running across his face. Surely, they saw the resemblance in our wounds, but I didn't turn around to check. I didn't have to. I could hear a sudden girly gasp from Draco's mouth.

"We must go" Remus pointed to the sky, "It's getting dark. You know what tonight is..."

I turned softly to the boys, then hugged them.

"I'll see you all in the morning. I'm sorry" I muttered, stepping back and turning around. Remus placed his hand on my shoulder as we walked to his classroom.

He locked the door behind us and placed his hand on a large cabinet, I guess for his older class. He pulled a chest from behind it, like the one he had every time a full moon was coming. He passed me a bottle of that vile potion and patted my head.

"Bottoms up" We opened it, tapping them together and chugging them down quickly so I don't taste it. The horrid taste stuck to my throat and tickled my taste buds.

"So, I was thinking since the accident..." Remus looked to the cabinet, "My 3rd year class did a lesson about what they fear. Or rather, a boggart. It turns itself into what you fear most. Their assignment was to imagine them in something completely silly to make them laugh. All have predictable fears... Spiders... Heights... Snape..." I laughed at the one, because Snape can be rather frightening.

"What does this have to do with me," I wondered, checking the bottle for leftovers. I have to drink it all.

"I want to know what you fear. Sure, you get scared, but that isn't fear, exactly. Because, even though you're frightened, you're courageous enough to face it head on. I made me wonder," He stared at the cabinet intensely, then shifted his eyes towards me.

"You want to know what I fear?" I scoffed, turning away, "Do you intend to force it out of me?"

He looked at the cabinet, then back at me, stepping off to the side and pulling out his wand, "Yes."

The cabinet swung out, and something dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I watched professor Lupin nearly drop.

Out stepped a large werewolf, carrying a boy, bleeding out. Blood dripped from the werewolf's mouth. I couldn't honestly see who the boy was. But I knew.

The werewolf lifted its head and howled at the moon, then began to change back. It dropped the boy, bleeding, with a hole in his chest. His platinum blond hair stained red, along with his Slytherin uniform. Tears formed and dropped from his gray eyes as the light left them. The werewolf got smaller, and less hairy. The hair on it's head grew out into a creamy brown. Its face fell into a girly state. Its hands shrunk to a thin figure. My heart fell. There stood me, standing over Draco, his heart in my hand, and mouth.

"STOP!" I yelled, covering my face, "PLEASE!"

I stepped back and ran out of the room as I heard Remus say "Reddikulus"

I ran down the hall, right past Professor Snape (In the dead of night, mind you). I could tell he was running after me, because I heard his footsteps. I went out into the courtyard, in the pouring rain.

"Leave me be, Snape"

"We Need To Talk"

I turned to him to see, for once, a saddened face. It's not much different than his stone face, but you could see it in his. Something had gone terribly wrong.


	23. Blaise, Lupine, and Sophie

**A Snake's Charm**

**Blaise, Lupine, and Sophie**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat)**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and by the way... This is like cheddar... CHEESY :D. Not as cheesy as the last one though. Definitely not. But always know, it could be way worse... For example...**

**_"We need to talk" Snape flicked his long dark hair and looked to the sky, his tears blending in with the rain._**

**_"Snape... We can't..." I put my hand on his, "It's forbidden..."_**

**_"Frankly, my dear," He dipped me and put his face close to mine, "I don't give a damn."_**

**HAHA I HAD WAY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THAT._  
_**

* * *

"What is it?" I bit my lip with widened eyes.

"There's... Someone coming to hogwarts. Her name is Sophie Lional"

"You want me to watch over her?"

"Yes. She's a half blood, who was raised in the muggle world."

I nodded calmly, trying to forget what I saw back in Remus' office.

"She'll be here tomorrow. Make sure you keep Draco and Flint off her"

That caught me off guard. Since when did Snape care what those two boys did? Never. As long as we didn't loose house points, Snape didn't care. Why does he care so much for this girl? And how does he know she'll be a Slytherin? I'm not completely sure I understand. "Okay," I said, despite my confusion.

He walked past me, toward the lake, I think.

I walked inside and pulled myself behind a large column by the doorway outside.

...

I woke up to the sound of people running around to catch breakfast. Thank god, it's Saturday. I brushed myself off and went up to the Slytherin common room. I knew there was questions coming... I still hadn't thought up an excuse on why there were scars on my neck.

When I walked in, no one was around, but I saw a book from Defense Against the Dark Arts sitting on the table in front of me. Third Year. Must be Blaise's, because it's neatly set beside a stack of papers and a tidy bag. I reached over the table and pulled the book closer. A single piece of paper stood out from the text book. I opened to the page it was in... The paper read;

'_Werewolves_

_Werewolves, a mixed form between human and man, is a dangerous creature. The werewolf comes from a human being who turns into a werewolf when the full moon rises. The person it is when a human has no control nor recollection of the experience. The werewolve's feeling differ completely from it's human form. It will kill anyone who looks as though he or she are food or in their way and, contrary to muggle belief, is not at all affected by silver.  
A human may become a werewolf from being attacked by one. Normally, from a bite. The condition of Lycanthrophy, an infection caused by the saliva of the transformed werewolf, has no cure yet. Although, it can be detained with the Wolfsbane potion. If a human is bite by a werewolf while in human form, the human bitten will have some Lupine tendencies, but will not transform. It is unknown if the condition is hereditary.  
The transformation of a werewolf happens once a month when the full moon rises. It's said to be an extremely painful transformation where the human looses the ability to think in a human way, and they become extremely aggressive to everyone, even those close to them. If there is no human around to attack, or any animal for that matter, a werewolf will attack itself. '_

A report, no doubt, but why would Professor Lupin set such an assignment. There are so many bright wizards and witches at this school, like Hermione Granger, who would catch on faster than any teacher would. Maybe he felt they needed to know... Since there are two werewolves strutting around the castle among all the normal people.

"Arminel?" I turned to see Blaise, fresh out of the shower, dressed and ready to start the day.

"I was... I was just reading your report. It's very good. And accurate," I looked at the page it was turned to. And a thought entered my mind that I have never thought of before...

Who was the werewolf who attacked me?

"Thank you... Draco's upset. You should talk to him..." He patted my shoulder. That's about when I realized... Blaise knew. Blaise knew all along. He was never mad... Because he knew what I am. Did he tell Draco? Or is Draco simply confused because he and Flint have zero ideas about what going on.

Draco stepped out into the common room as Blaise packed his things and left.

"Hey Army," He smiled as though nothing was bothering him. But Draco's a horrible actor. So the smile kinda reminded me of when you try to laugh as you walk on broken glass.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, sitting on the couch.

"For what?" There's that sound again. The painful voice hidden behind a terribly covered laugh. There was a crack and everything.

"Well..." Just as I started, Flint stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" He smirked. Now, THAT'S acting.

"I have something to tell you two," I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Shoot" Flint talked for the flustered boy who was trying to regain his posture. I stood up.

"I'm..." My voice lowered to a hushed whisper. I motioned them closer, then hugged them. "I'm a werewolf"


	24. Friendships, Meetings,and One Smart Girl

**A Snake's Charm**

**Friendship, Meetings, and One Smart Girl  
**

**by**

**Numanife**

**A/N I'm back. Oh, god. I'm back. Yes, Yes, I know. You're question is "WHERE WERE YOU?" Well, would you like to know? I spent the last like six months with my new laptop, writing story after story. I gained writing skills, on top of experience to present to you all. I've matured in the last six months.  
I apologize for the absence. But, I promise you that this story is back on until the end.**

* * *

Draco backed away. I could almost see his heart beating through his chest. Flint's mouth twitched, but he sucked in one large breath and calmed himself. Draco's emotions were all on his sleeve, as though he wore it as an accessory. I bit my lip and dug my head into their shoulders. I could hear sobbing beside me, to my left. I looked up at Flint, pulling my arm back. Then, at Draco... His face was wet, his eyes red.

"Draco," I tried to say, but it came out in a hushed breath. "Draco, I'm sorry."

"Is that why you run off at nights?" Flint asked from behind me.

"Yes," I muttered, "I wasn't seeing Lupin. I was taking my potion and learning about my... Condition." I stared at the wall, hoping this moment would just END. "I know you want to talk about it, but I really don't. Can we just go to breakfast and do something fun?"

"I hope your ready to get into A LOT of trouble," Flint smirked, grabbing my wrist. The two boys dragged me out of the room, completely skipping the Great Hall for breakfast. We were stopped by Snape, however. Ruining our fun once more.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt," he said, with a voice that sounded like he definitely wasn't, "But, you have someone to meet, Ms. Alysia." He stepped to the right and revealed a dark haired girl with large dark eyes. She looked a little awkward, but almost cute. Her hair waved out at the ends, giving her layers a boost.

"Is this Sofie?" I questioned, stepping forward.

"Yes," he stared down at me.

"Cool! Hey, Sofie! My name's Arminell Alysia!" She stared up at me. Her limbs were small, so she was a bit scrawny.

"Hi," her voice was small.

"I'll take care of her, Professor," I nodded, motioning her to follow. She walked towards me as I turned to Flint and Draco.

"This is Sofie Lional. You're not allowed to hit on her, okay?" I looked at Draco, "If you do, I'll beat your ass so hard you'll feel like a pedofile raped you about twenty times." Draco twitched, nodding. I looked at Flint, who only laughed.

We walked out to the courtyard and sat on 'our' rock. I looked at Sofie, "So what do you do for fun, little girl?"

She simply looked up at me...

She's going to be difficult, isn't she? Fine. Two can play at this game.

"Hey, Draco, wanna go make a bomb and throw it in the Gryffindor common room?" I smirked. He caught on.

"Sure!" We started to walk away, leaving Flint alone with Sofie.

"I like potions..." She said loudly, trying to make me stop; obviously. I turned my head, peeking from the corner of my eye. She was fidgeting.

"Potions, eh?" I turned all the way around and strapped and arm around Draco's neck. Something began to beat in my chest, but I shrugged it off, "Draco, go get _the stuff._"

He looked down at me, arguing through eyes contact. I could tell that he didn't want to get into Snape's things, but it's for a good cause! I'm teaching this girl how to be a true Slytherin!

I gave Draco one last demanding look and he turned around to head for the storage closet. Flint snickered and looked at Sofie.

"Ever make a Polyjuice potion," he asked, tugging on a strand of hair.

She stared warily at me. "No," she paused, "But, I've read about them!"


	25. Fun, Teachers, and Polyjuice Potions

**A Snake's Charm**

**Fun, Teachers, and Polyjuice Potions**

**By**

**Numanife**

**A/N Chapter 25~ Yay~ Hope you all enjoy it! Please review and such!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what if we wait a month for nothing, or end up failing?" Goyle questioned as I watched Sofie stir the potion.

"It won't fail," Sofie assured calmly, "I'm confident of it."

"You know," Blaise interrupted, "This is stupid. Just bloody stupid. Why should we have to wait a month for this? What are you even planning, Arminell?"

"Blaise," I snapped, "Don't question me. I know what I'm doing!"

Draco leaned in, "I think we all want to know what this is for."

I groaned, leaning my head on Flint's shoulder, "It's a surprise!"

Flint looked down at me, "A surprise? If you were good at surprises, we wouldn't be sitting in a unused girl's lavatory, with a crying girl in the stall down there."

"For the hundredth time, it's the only place we wouldn't get caught!"

Footsteps sounded from the door. "Shush!" I stopped them all, whispering, "Someone's outside."

"I'll go check it out," Goyle whispered.

"No, your footsteps are too loud. I'll do it." I headed for the door, waiting until the footsteps walked away, but then stopped. I peeked out, catching sight of dark hair and a piercing or two on his ear. There was another person, lighter hair, but I had to pull back before they saw me. However, they were both male. And they looked a little too close for comfort. I peeked out one more time, staying longer.. Only to find Colin Creevey snogging Fisher, the quiet boy in my house!

I walked back over to the boys and Sofie, still in shock. "Well," Draco said quietly, "Who is it?"

"You... You don't want to know..." Fisher and Colin are gay, that's... Well... I'm not sure how to describe that...

"Just tell us!" Flint egged me on.

"You know that Fisher boy in our house?" They nodded. "He's out there... Snogging Colin Creevey from Gryffindor." They all began to gag, covering their ears and squeezing their eyes shut like a bunch of children being forced to watch porn.

"I know, weird."

"That's an image I'd have to eat my heart out to get rid of," Flint put his head between his legs.

I remember Colin last year, he was so cute. That innocence seems to have left...

* * *

It's almost been a month, and they still sit in wonder of what I have in store for them.

"Is it not quite obvious?" I cried, laughing through the corners of my mouth, "We're going to become the teachers to see what sort of horrid things we could do! We have an hour, of which we must avoid them with extreme caution. I have the hair ready."

"Brilliant!" Goyle laughed heart-fully.

"I know. Blaise, you're to be Snape. Here's his hair. Draco, you'll be Lupin. Flint, you're Flick. Goyle, you're Filch. I'll be Mcgonagall," I proudly smiled at my brilliant plan.

"Why do I have to be Lupin?" Draco whined.

"Would you rather be Ma'dam Pomfrey?" I held up a strand of her hair.

"You're a bit scary sometimes," Flint raised his eyebrow, "By the way, where did you get all this hair."

"Off their things, of course. You wouldn't believe how easily old people shed hair."

"That's gross," Blaise muttered, staring at Snape's lock of hair.

I glared at him, "Hush, I'm having a genius moment."

Sofie looked up at me, "It's about ready."

"Brilliant," I smiled, pulling the pot off the cooker. "Everyone, grab your cup."

"Wait," Sofie grabbed my arm, "I think you should know something."

"What?" I questioned, dropping Mcgonagall's hair into the mix.

"The potion doesn't work on half breeds."

I froze, thinking about my monthly transformation. Does that count as being a half breed? Wait, does she KNOW I'm a werewolf?

I looked at her, "So, IF a half breed were to take this..."

"Unless they became another halfbreed, it wouldn't work. At all."

I scurried over to Draco. "Switch me potions," I whispered.

"No!" He cried, "I don't want to be a bloody woman. Especially Mcgonagall!"

"Fine," I sighed, putting the potion down. "Everyone, bottom's up."

They all chugged it and I walked as they gagged, becoming another. After they completed the transformation, I handed them teacher robed. Draco looked at me as I watched them change.

"Turn around!"

"Why," I looked at him, "It's not your body. Besides, what's it matter. There not much to look at. Snape, Lupin, Flick, and Filch... I don't think that's very attractive."

"Whatever," he sighed, changing. I rolled my eyes. We all headed out, careful to watch for oncoming threats, a.k.a. ourselves.


	26. Caught, Care, and a Retake

**A Snake's Charm**

**Caught, Care, and a Retake**

**By**

**Numanife**

**a/n I'm pretty sure this is my favorite chapter so far. I love Flint, ahha. Enjoy!**

* * *

I slipped into Lupin's room with Draco, knowing that he mustn't touch the potions designed for myself. Carefully, I watched as he looked through drawers and dug out a few letters, some test answers, and a map. I leaned over him.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at Draco. He looked back. For a moment, I saw only Remus, forgetting Draco underneath. My teacher and friend, who's helped me through my hardest time. But, I snapped my gaze back at the map when I remember who's soul lied beneath.

"I don't know," Draco's voice was evident in the mouth of Lupin. "I'm not sure, but let's keep it, just in case." I nodded warily and then put the rest back. He walked over to the closet, opening and looking through it carefully. I kept my eye peeked through the door. That is, until I saw Snape trolling down the hall.

_Shit, if he comes in here, we're done for! Snape knows Draco's voice like the back of his hand!_ I cursed myself, grabbing the form of Lupin's hand and pulling him in the closet. I shut the door and only then did I realize what little space we had.

"What is it?" Draco whispered quietly.

"Shush!" I held up my finger and pursed my lips, glaring into Remus' eyes to see Draco underneath.

Snape came in the room, giving a few glances to check around. Then, he turned on his heel and opened the door more. Remus walked in behind him, proving to be almost ninja like because I did not see him behind Snape.

"What is it you need, Severus?" His voice was calm and refined.

"Alysia, are you sure she's going to take care of Sofia?" Snape questioned, the caring undertone hidden in a rude voice. Sofia? That must be Sofie's real name. Sofie IS cuter, after all.

"Of course. Alysia is one of my most trusted students, Severus. Though, she may put Sofie in situations you wouldn't prefer, she would do better with Arminell than someone such as Pansy Parkinson."

"On a first name basis with her, Remus?" He bent down, towering him, "Don't forget that she's your student, no matter how many _habits_ you may share with her."

"I think you're suggesting I've done more than befriend her, Severus, and I can't say I enjoy being called a pedophile," Remus sounded amused, I could see why. We receive so much criticism about how much time we spend together, that such a suggestion is a joke.

I heard Draco's voice quietly whisper, "Army, you're on my foot."

I looked up him, responding as quietly as possible, "Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

He froze, "A beautiful, assertive girl?"

I stopped, not sure at what just happened. My face twisted in confusion, "What? No! I don't care! Now, shut up!"

"Besides, let the girl live. She's having fun. I saw her in class the other day, smiling with Arminell like they were best friends. She's happy, leave her be. I highly doubt she'll do something irresponsible, like say sneak into a teacher's room and rumage through his drawers." I saw his eye peer over to the closet we sat in. I caught my breath and grabbed Draco's hand. _'Please don't catch us yet! Please!_'

Snape gave him and eery look, but stormed out.

"You can come out now, Arminell. Who's that you've got with you?" I froze. He knows me too well.

"No one," I laughed nervously, slipping out and shutting the door behind me. I looked at the time and saw an hour had passed, and surely Draco shall turn back to himself.

"Is that so? Then who were you whispering to in there?" He smiled, almost evilly, and leaned forward.

"Myself," I made sure not to respond too quickly or slowly. "I stepped on something and my foot hurt."

"In shoes?"

"I hate you," I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled, opening the closet to reveal Draco. _At least he changed back in time..._

"Now, what use did you have, rummaging through my drawers?" He asked, obviously taunting me for being irresponsible. I stuck my tongue out, refusing to answer.

"I wanted to know what you did in your free time, sir," Draco responded, staring him dead in the eyes. "We students are always curious about teacher's home lives. You never share any stories, so I came here to find out. Army is only here to make sure I didn't touch anything important."

Remus raised his eyebrow, probably delighted that Draco took responsibility. I, on the other hand, am shocked. Very shocked. When is Draco ever nice?

"Very well, don't let me catch you again."

I laughed softly, "Oh, you won't catch us anymore."

I grabbed Draco's arm and drug him out.

"Ouch!" He whined, "That's my bad arm!" I rolled my eyes, getting back to the bathroom. Everyone was all their, standing around. We shared all we found, throwing out stories of dodging teachers. Ours topped all of theirs though.

"So, let me get this straight... Professor Lupin caught you?" Blaise said, leaning forward. "I had the most dangerous job and you got caught by some sissy wereprofessor?" I cringed at the mix of werewolf and professor.

"Watch your tongue, Blaise," I glared, "I think you're forgetting who else has the acute senses." Yes, since the incident, my senses got more defined. I have a taste for raw meat, but I'll eat normal food. I smell Draco's cologne a mile away. My eyes, however, improved little to none. But, I'm focused all the time now. Same with when I touch things. I don't think anything of it. I feel the urge to clench my fists a lot, however.

"Cool it," he flicked my nose, which only made me angrier. "I got a couple potions that would be the most interesting to use and some book for 7th years so we can learn good ones. And now that we have Sofie, this will be a piece of cake."

I looked down at her. She was biting her lip warily.

"Sofie," I got down next to her, "It's okay if you don't want to help us get into trouble. You helping us makes you just as guilty." I don't know why Snape is so concerned for this girl, but since it's Snape, I must make sure she's safe.

And, despite my offer, she shook her head a responded, "this is fun."

I looked up at Goyle, "Did you get anything?" He shook his head. Understandable, Filch doesn't live the most exciting of lives. "Flint?"

"Some charm book," he held it up, "It's got a chain on it, so I think it's from the restricted section. "

"Restricted section?" I looked up at Flint. Something snapped in my mind, "That's brilliant Flint!" I stood up, grabbing his arm, "I need you to drink this." I held up my potion, filled with Mcgonagol's hair.

"W-" the moment he opened his mouth, I grabbed his chin and poured it in his mouth. Everyone else stood around with the biggest look of utter shock.

As I poured, I looked at Sofie, "Is there any potion left?" She looked down and nodded, pouring it into another cup. I grabbed it and pulled another hair off Draco's teacher robe, put it in the potion and chugged it.

"What did you do that for?" Flint cried, looking at himself in Mcgonagol's body.

"Shut up and sound like a woman!" I yelled, feeling the change of my body. When I looked down, I was in Lupin's body... Except I'm in a skirt. Attractive.

"Draco hurry up and take those off," I ordered.

"What?" His voice cracked when I said it, but the look on my/Lupin's face got him to strip down to his boxers. I was careful not to look, because otherwise I might have a heart attack. I pulled off my clothes and put on the ones Draco took off.

"Flint, put this on," I threw a girly robe at him. He made a face and put it on.

"Hurry! Here, I'll help!" He ran behind the giant sink.

"No, don't look at me! I'm hideous!"

I put my hand on my hip. "You're ridiculous, that's what you are."


	27. Wrath, Tolerance, and Maxine

**A Snake's Charm**

**Wrath, Tolerance, and Maxine**

**by**

**Numanife**

**A/N I can't wait to write this part. It's going to be awesome! **

* * *

We we began to tread lightly across the castle and slipped quietly into the library, into the restricted section. I did my best to be masculine, but Flint, however, was all hunched over and looking annoyed. I smacked him.

"Stand up straight and puff out your chest," I demanded in a whisper. He groaned, but then fixed his posture. We went down the isles, looking for books that would catch our eye.

"What are we looking for, anyway?" He asked very quietly.

"Something to help us with future plans," I explained, looking through some books on shelves I could finally reach. Every so often, my eyes flickered over to the clock.

Something caught my eye. It wasn't on chains and it wasn't in order. It was just this old book, with parchment paper and handwriting inside. It's a diary, has to be. When I opened it, something rose from the cover and entered my chest. My eyes widened, but when nothing appeared where it had happened, I shrugged it off and flipped through the pages silently, looking at random dates. They meant nothing to me, honestly, but I couldn't help but be curious. The inside cover read 'The Diary Of Maxine Francesca', leaving me to wonder who she was. And so, I slipped it in my cloak and looked at the time again.

"Flint, time to go," I said, watching in awe as he unchained it with a spell. Probably a barbaric one but I'm not sure because he didn't say it out loud. He slipped the book into his/her robe and we hurried out. All the way back to the bathroom.

As we walked in, I felt changes start to take place until I was back to my regular self. "Hey guys," I smiled and stretched out.

"Hey, find anything?" Blaise was the first to ask, stepped forward.

"Actually, yes," Flint replied, changing into his clothes. But, before putting his shirt back on, he looked down at his muscles and grinned. "Look, I'm not saggy!"

Instead of laughing like I usually would, I got annoyed. "Idiot."

"Shut up!" He whipped something at me, but I dodged it and carried on.

"So, what did you grab"

"This is a spell book. I'm not sure what's inside, but it's gotta be good, right?"

"True," I smiled. "Let's look later though. We need to head back." They nodded.

As they walked out, I stayed behind. Draco turned his head, "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to change real quick."

* * *

I got back to the common room and plopped on the couch, straight on Flint's lap. "Hey, how's it hangin'?"

He looked down from the book. "You never get tired of that spot, do you?"

"Have you ever considered seeing a dentist?" I replied, almost interrupting him.

He froze, then looked down.

"You'd look a lot hotter with straight teeth. You might even find a girlfriend!" He pushed me off him at the word. "Ouch, that really hurt!"

"My dental work and my social life is none of your business," he scoffed, taking up the couch. I got right back onto his lap.

"So, what's her name?"

"What? Name?"

"The girl you like!"

"There is no girl I like!"

"Sure there isn't," I sighed, "Will you tell me when there is?"

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"No reason," I looked away.

"Whatever," He looked back down at the spell book. I sighed again.

"Where's Blaise and Draco?"

"In the dorm room."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, sleeping?"

"That's lame!"

"Will you go away?" He groaned, putting his head into his book.

"Facebook, you're doing it wrong."

"What?"

"Nothing, muggle joke."

He stared at me for a minute, and then pushed me off and walked upstairs. A few seconds later, Draco was thrown out the dorm and down the steps. I watched in amusement.

"Why were you fucking with Flint?" Draco asked, pissed off that he was kicked out.

"Because I was bored and I think he needs to get laid."

Draco stared at me, then smacked his forehead and the back of mine. "Thanks to you, I got my ass kicked."

"That's nothing new." I know I was being a bitch, and I don't know why. I just feel angry and pissed off for some reason.

He stared at me. "What is up with you, Army. Since you got back from the restricted section, you've been a total bitch."

"That's not true!" Yes, it is, "I'm acting like I always do!" No, I'm not. "I'm going to my room."

I went upstairs and into my bed. The covers went over me, creating a dome, and I whispered "Lumos Maxima." Then, my night was spent reading the 'innocent' diary of Maxine Francesca...

I only wish it was innocent...


	28. Martyr And Murder

** A Snake's Charm**

**Martyr and Murder**

**by**

**Numanife**

**A/N I'm so twisted. I'm really sorry for squirmy people. Truly, deeply sorry.**

* * *

_September 1st, 1910,  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I started my first day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was great fun, truthfully. Mom wasn't sure about letting me go, but dad said it was a great experience. Then again, they would feel a little weird. They're both normal, they don't have any magic. Anyway, I'm friends with this 3rd year, Perseus Malfoy. He's really pretty. His eyes are like steel orbs in water. His hair is short and platinum blond. He's my favorite friend. Still, I heard him say something about mudbloods. I heard that meant people with non-magic parents. It wasn't a kind comment, what he said, so I decided to just say my parents were both wizards. That's okay, isn't it? No one will find out. _

I read through the month, and could almost hear a voice in my head, reading the words to me. My chest started to hurt really badly, but I ignored it.

_October 5th, 1910,  
Dear Diary,  
Today was so much fun! I learned how to make things levitate and Perseus took me for a ride on his broom! He's the best friend I could ever ask for. I think I might like him, but I'm just going to bite my tongue and pretend I don't. It could be bad if he found out about my parents. Still, I'd give everything to him. He helped me when that Parkinson boy was messing with me. His little sister helped a lot, and it was hard to escape. But, I'm alright. I hope, someday, to escape the status of my parents._

I turned the page to read more, feeling as though I was pulling unknown history into my mind. As I turned the page, however, I heard a crash downstairs, and some yelling. The voices of which were awfully familiar.

I slammed the book shut and hid it under my pillow, then ran downstairs with the rest of the girls. Everyone woke up from it. As we made it down the stairs, I saw Flint and Blaise standing in front of each other, Draco beside Blaise. And, Blaise's cheek was swelling.

I froze, because usually I'd jump right in, but that was with Draco. If Flint is angry enough to hit _Blaise, _chances are I can't help. Still, I took a deep breath and bit my lip. I was about to step forward until I heard Blaise say calmly,

"You can't hide from the truth forever, Flint."

I saw Flint's anger grow as he raised his fist. As he went to punch, however, my hand wrapped around Blaise's arm and tugged him away, causing Flint to miss entirely.

"Marcus Flint, control your temper!" I demanded, putting Blaise on the couch. "Draco, can you go get me an ice-pack?" He didn't respond. He just stared at me, his eyes like saucers. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms. Blaise cleared his throat.

"Arminell, what's on your chest?" He asked calmly. I looked down to see black markings swelling around the skin that covered my heart. I moved my shirt a little to see all of it...

My eyes widened as I saw it, looking as though it was going to make it's way down over my stomach. I, almost instantly, felt my stomach do a flip. Then I remembered...

That book, the diary, something had risen up from it and entered my chest, right where it looked as though the tattoo like marks had started. Something was put in that book.

I opened my mouth, and what I said first came out as a whisper, "somethings inside of me." When panic rose in my chest, I repeated loudly, "Somethings inside of me!" I, alarmed, felt my heart pounding faster, but it hurt me. It felt as though some were pulling at my heart, trying to keep it from moving. I started to hyperventilate and looked around. People's mouths were moving, and Draco was shouting something, but I heard nothing. Then, things began to fade to black.

_"So, your name is Arminell?" I heard a voice say behind me._

_I turned around, seeing a girl who looked about 16. Her hair was short, only making it halfway down her neck, and a beautiful dark brown color. Her bangs stopped at her eyes, parted to the right. Her lips were tugged into a smile, but it didn't seem friendly._

_"Yes... Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms._

_"I'm Maxine. Maxine Francesca." I felt my eyes widen._

_"Maxine," I choked out. "Maxine, are you inside me?"_

_"Yes. It's a special spell I created for moments such as this. I didn't know if it had actually worked, until now."_

_"Why?" I asked, biting my lip again. Her hands twitched a bit._

_"Why? Because, I didn't want to die." Her answers were straightforward, but I still didn't know what she meant._

_"Die? When did you die?"_

_"My 4th year at Hogwarts," she lowered her eyes, "Perseus killed me."_

_"Perseus? The one you had a crush on?" That set her off. She almost immediately got in my face, so our noses almost touched._

_"I didn't have a crush on him! I LOVED him!" She yelled. _

_"And he killed you?" _

_"He told me to stay away from him. Because I lied about being muggle born. He said he hated me, and wished for me to die." She said, her voice calm again._

_"So, you killed yourself?" _

_"Yes, but I placed a spell on my diary before I did, and put it in the restricted section. That was the only year I was innocent, you know," she smiled, turning her head, "My second year, I killed the Parkison girl. I ripped her heart out and put it in a box with the rest of her stupid, bloody organs. Then, I buried her beneath the lake. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to dig underwater with your bare hands."_

_"You..."_

_"She's still there, you know. Ask about her. Ask about Rose Parkinson."_

I woke up, terrified. Snape was beside me, looking at the marks. Lupin was on the other side, in deep thought.

"Professor?"I looked at Lupin, "Professor Lupin?" Both of them looked at me, at the same time. I looked at Snape.

Snape stared down at me, as did Lupin.

"What happened to Rose Parkinson?"


	29. Ignorance and Secrets

**A Snake's Charm**

**Ignorance and Secrets**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat)**

**A/N Okay. So, there was a few misunderstandings. Such as, it's explained that Rose had an older brother. That is Pansy's great grandfather. Rose couldn't be her great grandmother because she would have to marry a man and the child would have the father's name. So, yes. And Maxine is a huge part of the story line, so no, last chapter wasn't a filler.**

**On a more cheerful note, I HAVE 100 REVIEWS :D This is my most popular story! Which is sad, because it's only fanfiction and nobody reads my real stories. XD Sad, right?**

* * *

When I got no answer, I asked again. "What happened to her?" I demanded.

Remus's eyebrows furrowed and Snape remained calm, but you could tell you he was surprised.

"Arminell," Remus began, "How do you know about that?"

"Tell me," I looked at Snape, my look hardening. He stared at me a moment.

"She used to be a student. Before I was even born," he began, his voice slurring as he recalled a moment that Dumbledore might have told him, "The details are hazy."

"Fine, I'll ask Dumbledore."

"Wait," Remus stopped me, "You need to rest."

"I'm not tired," I brushed past him. As I walked away he called out,

"Please, Arminell, we have to find out what is on your chest!" I ignored him. I know what it is, it's a sign of Maxine's soul inside mine.

_"Are we going to see Dumbledore? Wonderful! I haven't seen him in a long time!" _I stopped a moment.

"You can talk to me when I'm awake?"

_"Of course."_

"Jeez, I'm not getting a break," I sighed. There's a killer inside my soul, and I need it out. "You know Dumbledore?"

_"I think it's best that you talk in your head, you probably look insane at the moment. You're talking to yourself. By the way, I hear everything you think. So, you best be nice."_

I groaned, making my way to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, sir?" I peeked past the hall, where he sat at his desk. He looked up, then smiled at me.

"Ah, Ms. Alysia. It's great to see you!"

"I need to talk to you, sir," I shifted, uncomfortable at the whole conversation.

"Oh?" He leaned back, "What about?"

"I would like to know," I paused, collecting my thoughts and trying to ignore Maxine's frantic rantings in my mind, "What happened to Rose Parkinson?"

He stopped, only for a slight moment, because he quickly regained his posture, "Yes, I knew her. She disappeared her second year here at Hogwarts. I was a transfiguration teacher, then."

"And, she just disappeared?"

"I'm afraid so. Nobody ever found her, poor child," he sighed, but I had a feeling it wasn't remorse. "Why do you ask?"

I stopped, and Maxine laughed. _"Go ahead! Tell him!"_

"Just curious," I muttered, backing up.

"Sometimes, Ms. Alysia, it would be best to let curiosity not get the best of you. You could travel into deep waters."

"I know," I turned around, "Excuse me, I'm leaving."

I ran down the steps and back to the common room. Draco and Flint sat, tapping their feet as they sit on the couch. Blaise tried to look calm, but he was talking and his voice was unsteady.

"Why does everything always happen to Arminell?"

I cleared my throat and stepped forward. "Uh, hey, I'm not dead you know."

_"Neither am I," _Maxine chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Army!" Draco stood up, smiling. I heard Maxine's voice gasp. He walked over and hugged me tightly. For a moment, everything in my mind cleared. I hugged him back and could smell his cologne against his neck. His arms made me feel secure and I didn't even hear Maxine bitch. I'm not sure why, but I was pretty okay with it.

He pulled away and shoved his hands in his pockets, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm good," I lied, taking my hands off him. As if she had been holding her breathe, Maxine began to pant heavy and she proceeded to yell,

_"You almost killed me!"_

I tried to not to make any sudden moves, in fear they would ask why I had done it. I thought back to her, _"What do you mean?"_

_"I was dead for a moment. Like, I couldn't read your mind or speak to you!"_

_"Good, maybe then I could have some privacy!"_

_"I'm not kidding!"_

_"Neither am I!" _She scoffed at me.

_"His name. Tell me his name."_

_"Draco Malfoy."_

_"OH MY," _She stopped, hyperventilating,_ "He must be related to Perseus."_

_"I don't know, and I really don't care," _I groaned, trying to think of a way to get her to shut up.

_"I still hear your thought you know!" _She laughed.

I started to ignore her. "How you feeling, Blaise?"

"I'm doing just fine," he smiled at me, "What about you?"

"I'm good!" I smiled, holding a thumbs up. I heard Maxine laugh at the lie loudly in my mind.

"Did they find out what it was?" Flint asked, standing up.

I froze, remembering I had left before that could take place. _"They won't. I made this spell myself. And, even I don't know how to stop that. I didn't really care, honestly. As long as I still live on."_

"No, they didn't," I sighed.

"Not even Snape?" Blaise questioned, leaning forward.

"Not even Snape or Lupin. Both were completely clueless."

Draco was like flipping out. He obviously thought there was something wrong with me, like I was dying. And, though they don't show it, I think Blaise and Flint do, too.


	30. Pathetic and Dead

A Snake's Charm

Pathetic and Dead

By

Numanife (Kat)

A/N Guys. This chapter. Was so hard to write. I swear. I couldn't. I can't... AH.  
It's short... I couldn't bring myself to write more.

* * *

I laid against the bed and held onto my pillow, trying to sleep. I couldn't for the past couple of days. I couldn't stop hearing Maxine's voice ringing in my ears, laughing at every move I make.

Eventually, I snuck back downstairs, sitting by the fire like I did all week instead of sleep. My grades are dropping and I might fail this year if it doesn't stop. I heard a door open upstairs, making my head snap up to the boy's room. I watched as my platinum blonde friend stepped down to the couch I sat at. Maxine began freaking out again, making my head sting. I yelled in my mind for her to shut up but she was crying and beating my thoughts like an immature child.

He sat down beside me, pulling his arm around me. She immediately shut up, soothing my brain. "Are you okay?" He asked, knowing I hadn't been sleeping or doing anything productive. I skipped qudditch the other day.

"No," I mumbled, pulling my legs to my chest, "I have to tell you something, Draco."

He looked at me, with an almost frightened look. He knew I was getting worse. Everyone did. "What is it?"

"I don't think there's a cure for this," I looked up at him, "Its's driving me insane."

"What is?" He rose an eyebrow.

"This thing that's making so irritable and everything." I closed my eyes, feeling a sleepy feeling wash over me, "I think it's..." I could hardly talk, under a tired spell. I muttered out softly, "going to kill me..."

_"Why, Arminell?" Maxine stood before me. We were by the lake, and, although it was pitch black, I saw everything very clearly. Especially her bloodshot eyes glaring at me. "I know what gets to you, Arminell. I know everything, I go through all through your thoughts and dreams. Your precious sister didn't love you. Your ex lover didn't want you. Your glorious mother will always want you sister before you. Isn't that why you haven't spoke to her? Isn't that why her mother kept her home?"_

_The marks on my body began to burn, forcing me to grimace at the pain as she continued._

_"And your short temper is hated among all your juvenile friends. Your clutzy nature gives everyone a burden to deal with. Your stupidity will get you nowhere in life. You're daft, useless, and have zero unique characteristics."_

_The markings were growing, I felt it. It felt as though someone was shoving a razor into my skin and dragging it along. _

_"Shut up, will you?" I growled as the pain shot down my body. Hurt muscles and fast pacing heart beats entangled my thoughts as she laughed at my request._

_"Shut up? Why don't you make me?" She leaned forward, "You're a wimp. You can't do anything, all your words mean nothing. I, however, tend to show you what I told you."_

_My eyes shot open, staring at her as she latched her hand onto my arm and threw my in the water._

_Falling in the water, my body made it to the bottom and hit something odd. I turned my head to see what I had touched. My eyes locked onto a corpse's. _

When I awoke, screaming, my head rested on Draco's lap, with Snape, Remus, and Ma'dam Pomfrey around me.

"Ms. Alysia!" Ma'dam Pomfrey ran to me to calm me down. I couldn't, I just shook my head, crying heavily.

"I know where she is!" I shouted, curling up to Draco. I continued, shouting and sobbing pathetically, "Rose! Rose Parkinson! I know!"


End file.
